Antiquity
by Eclair Designs
Summary: Prequel to Coping- Cassidy Reed always lived by the strict rules of her father. Before her father arrives home from the military, Cassidy meets a troublesome boy named Shawn Spencer who slowly brings her out of her shell. Slowly, Cassidy starts to develop feelings for him, feelings she never knew she had.
1. Meeting

A/N: Okay, well trying this out for the moment. I want to see how well this does before I decide to progress any further with this. This is the prequel to Coping (A Psych Story), hence the title. The sequel to Coping is slowly being updated, but I'm not too pleased with it. I might even consider putting it on Hiatus once again or do a total re-do. Haven't decided…we'll see.

In all honesty, I've had this story written for a while now. I wanted my readers to know a little more of Cassidy's past. If you haven't read Coping I suggest you do first, it will make a lot more sense, Please, please let me know what you think of this. If you enjoy I will continue to update.

I really went easy on my last story, time to spice it up a bit. We're all adults and young adults, I'm pretty sure you can tolerate it.

NOTE: This takes place like around 11 years before Coping ended. Cassidy is about 16-17 in this story, Shawn back in his younger days when he left Santa Barbara. No Psychic business going on, just a keen eye for detail. Sorry Shules fans, there is none of that in this, total OFC.

I do NOT, repeat do NOT own Psych. I own Cassidy Reed along with a few other OC's I created.

**Chapter 1: Meeting**

"Come on, it'll be tons of fun, besides Jason will be there and he's way into you." She persisted.

Cassidy placed the final chair upside down on the table and wheeled to her best friend, furious. "I thought he was sick?" She cried loudly. "Dang it, I wouldn't have covered for him if I knew he was going to be attending some stupid frat party. I have to work tomorrow Becca, not to mention a major homework assignment due Monday!"

Becca rolled her eyes. "Ditch the homework Cassidy," She said. "You'll never get laid if you keep drowning yourself in your studies. Live a little and come hang out with us. Besides, your dad won't be arriving home for another four months. He'll never know."

Cassidy stared at Becca as though she had lost her mind. If her father got wind of her acting out like some wild banshee, he would literally beat her down to the ground once he arrived home. And it was something she was not willing to risk, not ever.

"Becca, you know my father. Partying is not tolerated as long as I live under his roof, his house his rules. He'll blow a gasket if he finds out I was out late at night goofing around. Besides, I don't like trotting around flaunting all my goods like some slut, no offense." Cassidy said flatly.

"Cassidy Leanne Reed, did you just call me a slut?" She laughed.

"You know I was only joking." She said. "Besides, someone has to finish the job around here. Go, I'll finish cleaning and lock up before I head home."

Becca threw her arms around Cassidy and hugged her tightly. "You're such a good friend, that's why I love you so much." She said. "I'll see you in class first thing Monday."

Cassidy pulled back and smiled weakly. "Just be careful. Don't do anything stupid, okay. If you happen to get yourself into a dangerous situation, make sure you use what I taught you. And if you two decide to have…well you know, make sure you use protection." She rambled.

"Yes mother." She scoffed jokingly.

Cassidy pursed her lips as she watched her friend walk out of the diner. Sighing, she grabbed the mop out of the bucket and wringed out the excess water and pressed play on her walkman, continuing back to another long night at work.

**~PSYCH~**

Closed shops and pools of light surrounded by darkness raced by as he flew along the abandon street, after minutes of running he stopped, panting for breath. He could see his breath leave his mouth, as he gasped for air. His lungs felt like thousands of needles were penetrating them as the freezing air entered his body. The footsteps echoed along the street as they were catching up to him. He noticed a street lamp was out, darkening the alley that was up ahead.

He jogged the rest of the way, his calves on fire as he entered the alley and hid behind a dumpster. "Shit, where did he go?" The dark voice questioned.

"I don't know, but he couldn't have gone far." A second voice replied, their footsteps fading as they ran off in the other direction. Sighing in relief, he stood up and walked cautiously out of the alley. Before he reached the street, He took a few steps back as he heard a voice a few feet away. "Cassidy, don't forget to lock up before you leave." Said the hoarse voice. "Cassidy, did you hear me?" He repeated irritably. "Damn kid." Throwing his hands up in annoyance he left, the door slowly closing behind him.

He took this as his opportunity to hide until the coast was clear and grabbed the door from closing and quietly went in, softly closing the door behind him. He took a look around at his surroundings and noticed it was a small diner, the smell of coffee and grease filling the air. He noticed a girl probably in her mid to late teens dancing around the diner, mopping the floor, listening to music on her walkman.

He chuckled and shook his head, taking a seat at a booth beside him. He watched her body swayed as she danced to her music. When she turned around she let out a surprised yelp and dropped the mop, placing a hand on her chest. _Guess I caught her by surprise. _He thought_. _She quickly removed her headphones, and glanced at the clock on the wall to the left of her. "Uh, you do realize were closed right?" She asked.

He slowly nodded his head. She was beautiful, correction, drop dead gorgeous. She had light complected skin, and long brown hair that reached down to her elbows, but what grabbed his attention the most were her eyes. They were a brown color, with a touch of gold in them. They held warmth and compassion, but had a hint of seriousness in them.

He noticed on the front of her jeans, she had a few grass stains and a residue on her sleeves. He also caught a glimpse of the red mark on the right side of her cheek.

"If you know we're closed then please leave, unless you're here to rob me. My boss already put the money in the safe, which I have no clue as to what the combination is. If you want to try dragging it out, by all means try, but you won't get very far with it." She said bluntly.

He smirked at her remark. "I'm not here to rob you. I just need a place to hide out for a few minutes if you don't mind. Besides, if I was here to rob you, you would have probably grabbed the gun under the register and shoot me down without hesitation," He retorted, looking through the mirror's reflection, revealing the gun under the counter.

"What makes you think I know how to use a gun, and why are you squinting your eyes like that?" She asked curiously.

He scoffed and rolled his eyes. "You have grass stains on the front of your body, which means you're lying on your stomach. You have a red mark on the right side of your cheek, most likely caused by the rifle you're holding, and the residue on your sleeves is from the shots you fired earlier."

"What're you a cop?" She asked, arching an eyebrow. "If not, you really have a keen eye for detail, it's very impressive."

He shook his head, and brushed his long bangs away from his forehead. "No, I'm not a cop. Let's just say I had some unwanted training." He muttered.

She placed her hands on her hips, and let out a sigh. "Well anyway, why do you need to hide out here? Are you in some kind of trouble?" She asked anxiously. "Should I call the cops?"

He was about to reply, when he heard the door open abruptly. "There you are you punk. Give me my money!" The man panted, his face red with anger,

She gave the mysterious young man an uneasy look and turned her attention back to the two males standing in front of her. He slowly turned his head and smiled at the men. "I have no idea what you're talking about. I think you got me confused with someone else." He said in a mocking tone. The other male shut the blinds to the windows and locked the front door. "Don't play stupid with me you little shit, you lost the bet. Now pay up!" He shouted, pulling him out of the booth, throwing him onto the floor, punching him in the face,

"Hey, you two need to leave right now or I'm calling the cops!" The waitress threatened. The two men turned their attention to the waitress and gave her a hard glare.

"You need to shut up or you'll be next." He threatened back, pointing an angry finger at her.

"Why don't you try and make me?" She retorted, taking a step forward.

The man that punched the young man in the face nodded his head in the direction of the waitress, signaling the second man behind him to take care of her. "Wait, she has nothing to do with this. Leave her out of it. She's not your problem, I am." He argued.

Ignoring his plea, the second man went around him, approaching the waitress slowly. "She should have kept her mouth shut." He spat. "Do you know what we do to pretty little girls like you?" He mused, smiling sadistically, shifting the front of his pants. "We punish them. Are you going to show us a good time, without putting up a major struggle?"

Fearing for the worst, the young man tried to stand up, but the guy kneed him in the gut, knocking the air out of him, causing him to fall back onto the floor. "Stop, don't touch her!" He gasped. "Please."

She stood her ground, fear not evident in her eyes. The man spun her around, pushing her forward onto a table. "We are going to have so much fun." He growled, licking his lips. She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath, as he began unbuttoning his jeans.

The other guy sneered down at the young man, and pulled him up by the collar. "Now you get to watch, while we take turns with her. You should have paid up you piece of shit." He growled, punching him once again, splitting his lip. He blinked back, as darkness began to engulf him. He heard a loud pitched scream as the male that was holding her down quickly stumbled back. The young man got his bearings straight enough to see what was going on. He had a fork pierced through his thigh. She quickly grabbed the steel napkin dispenser on the table and turned around smacking him across the face, causing him to fall on the ground, blood pouring out of his nose and mouth.

"You little b**ch, look what you did!" The man in front of him growled. He pulled out a switch blade and was approaching her quickly. Causing her to take a few steps back, putting her hands up in a defensive manner. The young man took this as his opportunity and grabbed a chair from the table, hitting him in the back of the head knocking him unconscious. "Are you alright?" He asked worriedly, dropping the chair to the side.

She gave me a small smile and nodded, straightening out her uniform. She turned her attention back down at the man that was about to rape her. "My daddy always says, never let a guy take advantage of a woman, and let him do to her as he pleases." She whispered, glaring down at the man. "Scum like you, don't need to walk the streets." She said kneeling down to his level.

He was amazed as this girl's courage. She had no fear of the man sitting down before her. He found it strangely attractive. He shook my head of such thoughts, and averted his attention back to the two. She pulled the fork out of the man's thigh, causing him to cry out, throwing his head back in pain, "We're a little short on forks right now, so I'm going to need this back," She smirked. "This is what you're going to do." She began. "You see this gentleman standing right behind me?"

The man nodded his head vigorously. "Whatever debt he owes you doesn't exist anymore. I can call the cops right now, and have you two arrested for assault and for sexual assault. So you're going to take your little friend there-"She said gesturing towards the unconscious man. "And get as far away from here as possible, and if I ever catch you two back around here again, you'll be sorry. Do you understand?" She asked.

The man stared wide-eyed at her, and nodded his head in agreement and crawled over to his friend lying on the floor. "And for god's sake, pull up your damn pants." She said brushing a strand of her hair behind her ear. The young man watched as the man pulled his friend up, quickly leaving the diner, pulling his pants up on the way out.

"Are you okay?" She asked, tilting her head to the side.

He turned to look at her and nodded his head. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just having trouble believing what I just witnessed." He laughed. "He got his ass handed to him by a girl."

Her face flushed red from embarrassment and grabbed his arm, leading him to a booth. "Sit." She ordered. He obeyed, not wanting to piss her off more than she was and sat down, watching her walk into the back. He could hear her rummaging through something on the other side of the door. A minute later she came back with something frozen in her hand and gently placed it on his eye. "This should stop the swelling a little." She said softly.

He noticed her hands were shaking. She put on a good poker face, but he could tell she was scared out her mind. "I'm sorry for dragging you into that." He whispered.

She met his gaze and shook her head. "It's no problem, just lending a helping hand to someone who needed it." She said giving me a smile.

"I'm Shawn Spencer." He blurted out.

She giggled. "Cassidy…Cassidy Reed, Its nice meeting you Shawn Spencer." She said extending her hand so he could shake it, which he gratefully took.

"Would you like to get a cup of coffee sometime?" He asked.

She shook her head. "I don't like coffee, it's too bitter." She replied bluntly.

"Well then, how about a smoothie? I know this great place a couple blocks down that have the best tasting smoothies I've ever had." He grinned.

She removed the frozen piece of meat from his eye, contemplating as to what to say. "I don't know, my father says I shouldn't get involved with troublesome boys. He says they're a bad influence."

He smirked. "Do you always listen to what _daddy_ has to say?"

She scoffed and placed the frozen piece of meat back onto his eye, adding more force than necessary, causing him to wince. "No," She said. "My shift ends tomorrow at six, and it's not to be considered a date."

He let out a small chuckle. "Sure."

A/N: Review!


	2. Bad Impressions

A/N: Thanks Fantomfaire (FanFiction) Dkf1999 and ilOve46 (Wattpad) for reviewing and to those who've favorite/voted for Antiquity. Please review after this chapter, would like to know if you enjoyed it!

Chapter 2: Bad Impressions

"What!?"

The unnecessary shouting from Becca and Jason didn't go unnoticed in the small dinner causing a few heads to turn in their direction, giving them mixed looks. Sighing, Cassidy placed a hand over their mouth to silence them.

"Will you two please pipe down," She hissed. "You're drawing unwanted attention in our direction. That's all we need is _more_ customers to file_ more_ complaints to the manager on how loud _you_ two are being."

As Becca removed Cassidy's hand away from her mouth, Jason licked Cassidy's hand in return, earning him a look of disgust from her. "So did you scream at all?" Becca said. "You know, just like other girls would?"

"Nope," She said proudly. "I gave them a good bashing…well one of them."

Becca sighed. "Just as I expected,"

"It's good that you were unharmed," Jason said. "But please don't act so impulsively again. You might not be so fortunate next time,"

Cassidy smiled. "I'm sorry, for making you guys worry like that." She said. "But it's fine. I can handle myself pretty well. It's what I was trained to do."

Becca jumped on the counter and grinned. "So, when do I get to meet this Shawn guy?" She asked curiously.

Jason shot Cassidy a disapproving glance which she ignored as he walked around the counter to check on his tables. Cassidy shrugged and leaned against the counter next to Becca. "He's supposed to stop by after my shift at six." She said. "But who knows, he might not even show up."

"What's he like?" She smirked. "Is he cute?"

Cassidy flushed and looked at Becca. "Well, he's-"

Becca held up a hand, gesturing Cassidy to stop speaking. "Let me guess, he's got a bad boy look to him, long hair and a piercing on the left ear." She said.

Cassidy arched an eyebrow and gave her friend a puzzled look. "That is spot on, with scary precision." She said. "How did you know?"

"Because he just walked in," She grinned."Man, you sure do know how to pick'em."

Cassidy turned her head to see the young man she encountered the previous night. She glanced at her watch and realized he was two hours early and wondered if this guy was a plain out moron who forgot what time to show up or if he was completely bored with his life and had nothing in life to entertain him for two measly hours.

Becca jumped off the counter. "He's all yours." She said, shoving Cassidy forward. "Go on, don't be shy."

Cassidy took a step back and turned around to her friend with a pleading look. "I swear I won't ever ask you to do anything for me ever again if you take this one off my hands." She pleaded. "Please, Becca."

Becca frowned and grabbed a menu off of the rack and shoved it into Cassidy's hands. "You'll thank me for this someday Cassidy," She said as she grabbed her best friends arm and lugged her in Shawn's direction. Cassidy jerked her arm from Becca's tight grasp and pleaded with her once more. Becca shook her head and shoved her forward.

"So you're the gambling junkie Cassidy's been talking about." Becca said, extending her hand. Cassidy could feel her mouth dropping at Becca's words and flustered from embarrassment. Shawn grinned and took Becca's hand and shook it.

"Yep, that's me." He said.

"Cassidy will be your server for today and will find you a table, wont you Cassie?" She said glancing at her friend. Cassidy glared in return but nodded. "Don't mind Cassidy, she's shy with every new person she comes in contact with. Once she gets to know ya, she'll open up more."

Becca gave Cassidy a swift pat on the back and ran to the back to find Jason, leaving her all alone with the man. "So, gambling junkie?" Shawn chuckled, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Cassidy's face grew redder each second and gazed into his stunning eyes. "I'm so sorry," She apologized. "Apparently that girl can't keep a secret even if her life depended on it."

Shawn shrugged. "No worries," He replied casually. "I've been called a lot worse."

Cassidy turned and gestured Shawn to follow her and placed him at the nearest available booth, placing the menu gently down in front of him. "Let me make it up to you," She insisted. "Whatever you order plus the smoothies we're getting after my shift is on me."

He shrugged once again. "Sounds fair," He said taking a quick glance down at the menu. "I'll take a coffee."

Cassidy gaped. "What, that's it?" She cried is disbelief. "I'm serious, choose whatever you want."

Shawn smiled. "I did," He said. "I want a coffee."

She rolled her eyes and yanked the menu from Shawn's hands. "If that's what you want," She muttered. "It'll be right out."

Cassidy could feel his eyes on her as she walked into the back and inwardly scolded herself for her stupidity. She placed the menu on the counter and opened the double doors to the kitchen and smacked Becca upside the head. "Remind me to kill you later," Cassidy hissed. "You can't keep your mouth shut for nothing. I looked like a fool out there."

Becca laughed and gave Cassidy a side hug. "Oh come on." She said. "I did you a favor. Besides, he's totally into you. He was checking you out on your way back here. Now be nice and bring the man what he wants."

Cassidy frowned and slammed the ceramic cup down onto the metal counter and grabbed the coffee pot and poured the dark liquid into the cup. "I can't even look at him now without feeling embarrassed." She said. "I offered to buy him whatever he wanted off the menu to make up for it and all he ordered was a freakin' cup of coffee, coffee! I don't know if I should be offended or what."

Becca handed her a tray to place the cup on. "Just give the guy his coffee," She said, "Be nice and wear a smile."

Nodding, Cassidy took a deep breath and pushed open the double doors, but stopped briefly to grab him a piece of apple cinnamon pie before walking back to his table. "Here you go. I thought you could use a little pie to go with that coffee." She said softly as she placed the cup of coffee and the small plate down in front of him, and then took a step back. "Would you like anything else?"

He shook his head. "Nope," He replied, with a mouth full of pie, causing Cassidy to grimace with disgust. "Thanks,"

"Sure," She said. "I'll check up on you in a bit."

**~Antiquity~**

"Is he just going to sit there until your shift ends or what?" Jason frowned.

Cassidy and Becca peered through the tiny space in between the flap doors. "He's been sitting there for over an hour just staring at you." Becca said. "You think he might be some type of crazy psycho stalker?"

Cassidy slapped Becca's arm. "Hush," She whispered. "He doesn't even give off that kind of vibe…at least not to me anyway."

Becca twirled a strand of Cassidy's hair around her finger, "Admit it," She said. "You're beginning to like him."

Cassidy glanced up at Becca before taking another peak out the flap doors. "God no," She said. "He's not even my type. I honestly don't know why I said yes to him in the first place, maybe it was just the heat of the moment kind of thing or maybe I just didn't want to give off a bad impression. And besides, even if he did happen to be my type, there's no way in hell my father would approve of him."

"Yeah, you're right." Becca said, nodding. "I mean look at him, he's a complete mess with his greasy long hair, his one day old stubble and that horrid piercing…he's just asking for trouble."

"I actually don't mind the one day stubble, I find it rather…cute." Cassidy said. Jason ran his hand down his smooth face and frowned. Becca smiled up at Jason and shook her head, mouthing him and silent 'idiot'. "Though, he really could do something with that hair of his and that god awful piercing."

Shawn's hand reached up to his left ear and touched the ear ring then moved his hand to his hair for inspection. Cassidy and Becca gasped and quickly moved away from the door. "Oh crap, do you think he heard us?" Becca gasped.

Cassidy placed both of her hands over her mouth and nodded. "I think he did," She said, her face as red as a ripe tomato.

"Good job on making yourselves look like complete asses, ladies." Jason laughed, pushing through the double doors.

"Well on the bright side, it's you going out on the date and not me." Becca said, placing a hand on Cassidy's shoulder. "Good luck."

"It's not a date." Cassidy mumbled. "Do me a favor…"

"You want me to grab the knife off the counter and plunge it through your chest?" She grinned. "Okay!"

"No…well maybe…" She replied. "But no, really I need you to-"

"I've already taken care of everything." Becca said. "I told your mom you were coming over to my house this evening after work to 'study' for the upcoming test this Monday, so she's not expecting you home till late tonight. I never thought the day would come that I would have to lie to your mother about you going on a date with a hoodlum. I've never been so proud. You're growing up so fast."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "Whatever," She said. "I'll see you at school."

With dreaded steps, Cassidy grabbed her coat and made her way over to Shawn's table. "Sorry to keep you waiting," She said. "I'm ready when you are."

Shawn slid out along his booth and smiled down at Cassidy. "Awesome, let's go."

Cassidy glanced over her shoulder to see Becca standing behind the counter with a huge grin plastered on her face, giving her thumbs up as she walked out the door. Cassidy inwardly sighed. This was going to be a long, awkward night.


	3. It's Just A Smoothie

**A/N: Hm, surprisingly this story got some decent feedback. Thanks to those who've reviewed and messaged me, please keep it up. It gives me so much motivation to continue. **

**Chapter 3: It's just a smoothie. **

Cassidy found the silence between her and Shawn awkward as they sat across from each other outside the smoothie shop. She took a quick glance up from her cup and looked over at Shawn, soaking up his features. Through all that hair, she found him rather attractive, but what drew her in the most were his eyes. She felt drawn in as though she was placed under some sort of spell.

She quickly lowered her gaze once again when he caught her staring at him for those few brief seconds, or was it minutes. _Ugh, why the hell am I so nervous with this guy?_ She thought.

"So, you stab people with forks often?" He asked, curiously.

His straight-forward question caught her off guard, almost causing her to spill the pink contents inside her cup all over her lap. _Crap, he's thinks I'm a freak! _ She thought, fiddling with the hem of her sleeve.

"It was the only thing I could think of at the time." She replied with a smile. "But no, I normally don't stab or hit people across the face with napkin dispensers. I could've taken other measures, but the end result wouldn't have been pretty."

_Way to go moron, great way to scare the poor guy into really thinking you're a freak now. _She thought. 

She placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry," She mumbled. "You must really think I'm weird right about now. I won't hold it against you if you decide you can't bare the sight of my hideous presence anymore and just walk away."

"I don't think you're weird," Shawn chuckled. "I think you're awesome."

Her head snapped up and she stared wide eyed into his beautiful eyes. "Really?" She asked in disbelief.

Shawn nodded. "Really, I think that had to be one of the hottest things I've ever seen." He said. "Where did you learn to fight like that?"

Cassidy bit her lip nervously and stared down at her lap. "My father," She whispered. "He's a marksman for the US Military. Basically when he comes down he teaches me what he knows or new self defense tactics he's learn. I'm his guinea pig or his weapon as he calls me. Though he means well I suppose. He wants me to be fully prepared for when I take the exam for the academy in a couple years."

"You're father sounds like a real ass." Shawn said.

Cassidy chuckled. "He can be from time to time, which is why I try my best not to get on his bad side. He can be really scary if you get him riled up." She said. Shawn snorted and took another sip from his straw. "So what about you, do you always do that squinty thing with your eyes?"

Shawn smirked and leaned forward. "That's a secret." He whispered.

Cassidy scowled and flicked him on the forehead. "That's not fair," She pouted. "I told you a little about me, now it's your turn to tell me a little about yourself."

"I normally don't give away any personal information to strangers, especially to those I've just met." He said. "But if you're dying to know, it'll cost ya."

"Fine," She growled. "I'll buy you another pineapple smoothie you mooch."

"Not exactly what I had in mind, but okay." He grinned. "I was running low anyway."

Cassidy sighed heavily as she pushed away from their table and walked over to the smoothie bar. As she reached the counter a young man that couldn't have been a few years older than her brushed her shoulder in a hurry. He turned to her and quickly apologized before scurrying off.

She shrugged and gave the woman at the counter a smile and placed her order for the largest pineapple smoothie they had available. Cassidy grabbed the jumbo cup and walked back over to Shawn and slammed the cup down in front of him. "Here, your smoothie!"

Shawn smiled and slurped the straw happily. "So, Cass…what do you want to know?"

Cassidy's eye twitched at the nickname. "Only close friends can give me nicknames," She stated flatly. "So back to my previous question, do you always do that squinty thing with your eyes?"

Shawn leaned back in his chair and sighed. "You should already know the answer to that, _Cass_." He said. "You said I had a keen eye for detail and was impressed. Well you hit the nail on the head, sweetheart. I can see small details others can't pick up. I have my father to thank for this dreadful gift. Guess we have our fathers to thank for our screwed-upness."

Cassidy frowned. "First off, don't call me sweetheart. Second, it's not a dreadful gift." She said. "You're father taught you something amazing, something that you could use to help people. Frankly I find it rather hot, but what do I know I'm just some sixteen year old girl with 'raging hormones'. Though, I highly suggest you back off calling in tips for the police, Mr. Spencer. You never know, one day it might come back to haunt you."

Shawn stopped slurping mid-way on his straw and stared at Cassidy. "What makes you assume I call in tips to the police?" He asked curiously.

Cassidy smirked. "Don't patronize me, Shawn." She said. "While I went to fetch you another smoothie you pulled out your phone and placed an anonymous tip to the police. The gentleman that was at the counter before me robbed this smoothie shop a few days ago. Apparently the woman working the counter is too blind to see that was the suspect. How do I know that you ask? The smoothie machine from the other day has yet to be repaired from the warning shot he fired and is still leaking the radiant green fluid, not to mention he's still wearing the exact same white hooded sweatshirt he had on the day he robbed the smoothie shop. Apparently he couldn't remove the stain well enough and decided it'd be wise to return to the scene of the crime exactly two days later. He's pretty retarded by my standards if you ask me."

A smile curled up on the corners of Shawn's lips. "How come you didn't take him out if you knew he was the suspect?" He asked.

Cassidy shrugged. "It's not my job, well not until another couple of years at least." She replied flatly. "And besides, you've managed to take care of that all by yourself. More than likely he'll be apprehended by tonight."

"I like you, you're interesting." He mused. "We've got a lot in common. I think you and I are going to be great friends."

Cassidy smiled and pushed her chair away from the table and stood up. "It's getting late, I should really get going." She said, glancing at her watch. "Thanks for…showing up. Try not to get into too much trouble, okay? I'd hate to wake up one day and find you in the obituaries for your gambling addiction. Nice meeting you, Shawn."

Shawn stood up quickly. "You wanna go out for a movie sometime, my treat?" He asked.

Cassidy pursed her lips contemplating whether or not she should take him up on his offer. She really did like the guy. He was smart, very smart, but an occasional smart ass and a control freak. Though, something in his eyes made her want to say yes. They seemed lonely and sad, something that didn't suit the prize winning smile he showcased several times throughout the afternoon.

Cassidy placed her hands on her hips. "It's not a date?" She questioned.

Shawn smiled and shook his head, waving off her question. "It's not a date." He reassured.

A smirked found its way on Cassidy's face. "Okay," She replied as she turned around and began walking away.

"Are you going to give me your number so I can give you a call?" Shawn asked curiously.

Cassidy halted her steps and glanced over her shoulder. "Nope," She laughed. "As I recall you know my place of employment. Besides, I don't just randomly give out my number to people I've just met."

"Yet you went out on a date with a guy you just barely met yesterday." He pointed out.

"Why does everyone keep saying that?" Cassidy asked skeptically. "It's nothing more than two people getting to know one another, nothing more."

"It's a date." He said flatly.

"It's not a date!" Cassidy snapped. "I refuse to even accept that this was considered a date, no offense. I just pictured my first date being with someone special and not-"

"With some hoodlum," Shawn interrupted irritably.

Cassidy shoved her hands in her pockets and rocked back and forth on her heels. "Wow, thanks for making me feel a hundred times worse, but I was going to say at some smoothie shop." She said, walking away. "And for your information, I don't think you're a hoodlum just a guy trying to figure out his place in this world you jerk."

Shawn watched as she walked away until she was no longer in sight. He tightened his grip on the jumbo smoothie cup and threw it into the trash can beside him. "I'm such an idiot," He muttered to himself.

**~PSYCH~**

Cassidy shut the door softly behind her and quickly but quietly headed upstairs to her bedroom before her mother even noticed she'd returned home. "You're home early." Her mother said. "Did you have a good time with Becca, honey?"

Cassidy threw her head back and sighed, turning around to meet her mother's gaze. "I don't think studying would qualify as having a 'good time', but I guess I did." I said.

Her mother smiled. "Dinner's in the microwave if you're hungry sweetie." She said.

"I'm not hungry, but thanks anyway mom." Cassidy said as she walked back upstairs.

"Are you not feeling well?" Her mother asked concerned.

Cassidy shook her head. "I'm just not that hungry mom. It's nothing to be concerned over with, I'm fine." She said. "I had a long day is all and I just want to go to bed."

"I love you sweetie." Her mother said.

"Yup, love you too." Cassidy muttered. "Night,"

Cassidy shut the door to her room and fell forward onto her bed, letting out a tired sigh. She sniffled and wiped the tears that began to fall as she replayed the day's events. She felt horrible and utterly disgusted with herself from the cruel things he had overheard from her and Becca's conversation.

"I'm such an idiot," She whispered. She didn't blame him one bit for hating her, she hated herself. Cassidy pressed her face into her pillow and cried until she fell asleep.


	4. Cassidy's First Date

A/N: Thanks to fantomfaire and 1fan4now (Fanfiction) for reviewing as well as to those who've voted/favorite/followed Antiquity. Please make sure to keep them coming. I would really love to know what you think of this so far, in hopes of continuing it. I spent the whole week writing this slowly so let me know. Enjoy and review!

**Chapter 4: Cassidy's first date!**

A few weeks passed since Cassidy had last seen Shawn, since then she buried herself in homework, work and even training to keep her mind focused on what really mattered instead of spending her time upset over their little squabble down at the smoothie shop.

Cassidy figured after that evening she would never see Shawn again. The first guy that she managed to show some interest in, she ran him off. She couldn't blame him. After all she was a freak. It was for the best anyway. Her father would have no intention in the slightest to approve of him anyway.

Cassidy sighed heavily and continued to wipe down the tables when the next customer walked through the door. She didn't bother to look up from the table as she heard the flap doors that led to the kitchen swing open and Becca running out to greet the hungry customer.

As Cassidy grabbed the dish tub and turned to head to the back, Becca grabbed her by the back of her collar to stop her from proceeding any further. "Whoa there, you're not going any further little missy." Becca laughed. "This one is all yours."

Cassidy smiled. "Sorry Becca. I would love to help you out, but as you can see my hands are full at the moment." She said.

A smile etched itself on the corners of Becca's lip and grabbed the dish tub from Cassidy's hands. "Trust me. You'll want to take this one." She persisted.

Inwardly groaning, Cassidy grabbed a menu off from the counter and turned to assist the customer, leaving Becca standing there with a grin on her face. As she got closer to the front of the diner, Cassidy realized why Becca was so insisting she should go. It was Shawn.

She was so nervous she could hear her heart pounding through her ears and felt as though it was going to rip its way right out of her chest like in the movie Alien. Now, she stood directly in front of Shawn and somehow lost the ability to form words.

"Hey," He greeted, smiling.

Cassidy swallowed. "Hey," She greeted him, nervously. "You cut your hair."

"And removed the ear ring," He chuckled. "Why, you like?"

Rolling her eyes, Cassidy turned to lead Shawn to an empty booth and placed the menu down in front of him. "Um, I wanted to apologize for what happened last time." She said sincerely. "We got off to a bad start and I'm hoping you can accept my apology so we can start over."

Smirking, Shawn placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward. "Then go on a date with me." He said.

Cassidy did her best to stifle a laugh. "Man, you really are something." She said.

"So is that a yes?" He mused. "I mean you did say yes at the smoothie shop after all."

Cassidy gaped. "That's because you had said it wasn't going to be considered a date!" She hissed.

Becca came behind Cassidy and smacked her upside the head. "Shawn, she would love to go. She's just playing hard to get." She said. "Oh and Cassidy, I already called your mom and told her you'd be staying over at my house tonight. So she knows not to expect you home until tomorrow sometime."

"Becca, what the hell!?" Cassidy cried.

"Excuse us for a second," Becca said. She dragged Cassidy a few steps away and whispered furiously at her. "You seriously need to loosen up and have some fun once in a while. Your father is not coming home for a couple of months so take advantage of it while you can. Besides, if you're not in the slightest interested in him, I'll gladly take him off your hands and show him a great time. He does clean up rather nicely after all."

Cassidy stared at Becca in disbelief. Hurt and angry, she turned back around to Shawn and quickly reached into her apron pocket, pulling out an order pad and pen and scribbled a few things down onto the paper. "Mom's got book club this evening." She said as she tore the paper out of the thin black book and handed it to him. "Be at this address at six sharp, the movie doesn't start until seven so make sure to have the tickets by then."

"Taking initiative, I like." Shawn said as he slid out along his booth. "So what's the flick you have in mind?"

Cassidy smirked. "I was thinking more on the lines of the new Star Wars movie that just happened to be released." She said, honestly.

Shawn placed both of his hands over his heart and staggered back a few steps. "You're an angel sent down from heaven." He said.

Cassidy snorted and smacked Shawn on the side of the arm playfully with the order pad. "Whatever," She smiled. "Now scoot before you get me in trouble."

"Later," He said

"Have you given any thought as to what you're wearing tonight?" Becca said, stepping beside her. "Surely you're not going out dressed like that."

Cassidy glanced down at her attire. She didn't find anything wrong with her outfit. In fact she was rather fond of the standard jeans, polo and the converse sneakers. It was casual, "What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Cassidy asked, offended. "I always wear this."

"Exactly," Becca said. "Great thing I'm here to help you in your time of need."

"Oh, joy." Cassidy said.

**~PSYCH~**

Becca threw a duffle bag onto Cassidy's bed. "Good thing you have me around." She chirped happily. "Without me, you'd be lost."

"Mmhmm," Cassidy mumbled as she flipped through a magazine, clearly not interested in what Becca had in store for her.

"Get up," Becca commanded. "Shawn's going to be here in less than an hour. You still need to get dressed and I still have to your hair, not to mention your makeup."

Cassidy sighed heavily and shut the magazine and turned to her best friend. "You're out of your damn mind if you think I'm going to let you dress me up like some trashy whore, Becca." Cassidy said. "We're watching Star Wars not having sex in some cheap motel. Besides, I never asked for your help. I'm fine as is, thanks anyway."

Becca growled and reached into the duffle bag and pulled out an outfit and tossed it onto Cassidy's bed. "Cassidy Leanne Reed, wear the damn outfit!" She shouted. "Stop being such a stubborn little…"

"Bitch," Cassidy finished. "Sorry but I have no intention of changing for anyone, especially you. And If Shawn doesn't like the way I am, he's more than welcome to leave. Though, I highly doubt he will. He's clearly proven he's interested in me, either wise he wouldn't have asked me out on a date, Wow, I'm such a hypocrite."

Becca ran a hand through her hair and stormed out of Cassidy's room. "Aw Becca, come back!" Cassidy laughed. "Don't be acting like such a spoiled little brat because you didn't get what you want."

Cassidy counted to five and heard Becca storm up the stairs and back up into her room. "I'm not acting like a brat!" Becca cried. "I was just trying to help you!"

"What, by getting me raped in some dark alley?" Cassidy asked. "And not to mention have my face plastered in the back of a milk carton for my mother and father to see, no thank you."

"You can fight them off." Becca stated.

Cassidy threw her head back and laughed. "That's not the point, Becca." She said. "But I'll tell you what. To make things better, I'll go to this stupid party you've been begging me to go to next weekend. I'll even dress up for you."

Becca's eyes brightened. "Really?"

Cassidy sighed. "I guess." She said. "But I refuse to drink, okay?"

"Fine," Becca agreed. "But you have to wear the outfit that's inside the bag and you can't complain about it either."

Cassidy waved her off. "Yeah, yeah." She said dismissively. "Now do us both a favor and leave. Your ranting is beginning to give me a headache. "

"Fine, I'll leave." Becca smirked. "But you better call me afterwards and fill me in on all the juicy details."

Cassidy reached for a pillow and threw it at Becca. "Get out you pervert!"

**~PSYCH~**

Cassidy turned off the television as soon as she heard the doorbell ring. She quickly got up from the sofa and trotted over to the door, straightening out her shirt before she opened the door. "Hey," She greeted Shawn.

"Nice house," He said.

Cassidy smiled as locked the deadbolt to the door. "Thanks," She smiled, placing the keys into her pocket. "It's owned by the bank."

Shawn chuckled and the two walked down the walkway and to the curb. "Where's your car?" She asked curiously.

"Right here," Shawn said pointing over to the motorcycle they were standing directly in front of and grabbed a helmet off the bike, handing it over to her. "Here ya go."

"Oh," Cassidy said, anxiously.

"Come on," He said, patting the seat behind him. Cassidy laughed nervously as he turned on the ignition. "Just hold on tight, I promise I won't get us killed."

Cassidy swallowed nervously. "Y-You sound so sure," She stammered. "You sure you don't want to take a cab?"

Shawn smiled and fixed the straps to her helmet. "Relax, Cass." He said. "I promise to take good care of you."

Cassidy nodded wearily and cautiously got on the bike and hooked her arms around Shawn's waist, holding on for dear life. "Oh god, we're going to die!" She cried as he removed the kick stand and revved the engine.

"We haven't even left the house yet, Cass." Shawn laughed. "Just take a deep breath and hold on."

Cassidy shut her eyes and pressed her face into Shawn's back and did exactly as she was instructed. It was her first time riding on a motorcycle and it was the second thing she was deathly afraid of next to needles. If didn't take more than twenty minutes to reach the theater when Shawn pulled in.

"Um, Cass," Shawn spoke painfully. "You can let go now, we're here."

Cassidy was reluctant to open her eyes, but as she did she realized they made it to the theater safely. Flushing, she quickly pushed away from Shawn and got off the bike. "That wasn't so bad." She lied.

"Mmhmm," Shawn said, clearly not believing a word that came out of her mouth. "You we're practically screaming, 'We're going to die!' the entire way here."

Cassidy's flush darkened. "Oh shut up, give me some credit. It was my first time riding on a motorcycle." She said, honestly.

"I would've never guessed." He smiled as he placed the kickstand down.

Cassidy took a step back as Shawn's hands found their way under her chin. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, grabbing a hold of his wrists.

"Um, retrieving my helmet." He stated.

"Oh, sorry," She said, embarrassed.

"It's fine." He reassured. Cassidy immediately removed her grip on Shawn's writs and dropped her hands to her side, averting her gaze away from Shawn as he removed the helmet. "You don't have to be so nervous around me you know,"

Cassidy snorted. "I'm not nervous, what makes you think I'm nervous, because I'm not nervous." She rambled.

Shawn chucked. "For starters you're rambling." He said. "Not to mention you're biting your lip, fumbling with the hem of your shirt and fidgeting."

Cassidy stared up at Shawn in amazement. In just that short amount of time he was able to gather and point out all her nervous ticks. He was good, real good and she liked it. "Touché" She said.

Shawn wrapped an arm around Cassidy's shoulder, causing her to stiff for a brief moment but loosened up when Becca's nagging voice rang through her head. When the two made it up to the theater, Cassidy stopped when she heard her name being called out.

"Cassidy!" Shawn and Cassidy both turned around at her name to see Jason running up to them. Shawn tightened his arm around her, causing her to take a quick glance up at him in confusion. "Hey Cassidy, never thought I'd see you out on the weekend." Jason said happily as he came over to her and hugged her.

She hugged him back. "Time for a change I guess." She smiled.

"So what movie are you watching, because if you're not hanging out with anyone you can some sit with me and the guys?" He asked.

"Actually, I'm out on a date with Shawn." She pointed out. "You remember Shawn from the diner a couple weeks ago don't you, Jason?"

Jason looked up at Shawn, shock written clearly across his face and glanced at Cassidy. "Yeah, I remember him. The guy that almost got you killed over his money problems." He spat.

Cassidy could immediately feel the tension already rising between the two men. Shawn took an angry step towards Jason, but she quickly intervened and positioned herself directly in front of Shawn. "That was rude of you to say, Jason. You should apologize to him." Cassidy scolded.

Jason looked over to Cassidy. "Don't you think he's a little old for you, Cassidy?" He asked, curiously. "What's your dad going to think?"

Cassidy shrugged. "His age and what my father's going to think, is none of your concern." She retorted. "Now apologize so we can get going or we'll miss our chance on getting a good seat."

Jason thought this over, and then turned back to Shawn. "Sorry, man." He said.

"Yeah," Shawn muttered.

"See ya around, Cassidy." Jason smirked.

"Your friend is a real a-hole." Shawn stated as the two watched Jason run back to his group of friends.

Cassidy sighed. "I know. I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what got into him." She said, honestly.

Shawn pushed her towards the theater. "I know something else he wants to get into." He said.

"Gross," Cassidy said disgusted.

**~Antiquity~**

"I'm sorry," Shawn said, handing her his helmet. "But this new Star Wars movie sucked compared to the old ones, but it had its good moments."

"Agreed," Cassidy smiled as she clasped the straps together. "Though, the pod race was entertaining as well as the light sabre battle at the end."

Shawn chuckled. "Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" He asked.

Cassidy laughed. "How much can you eat? You had a plate of nachos, a large thing of popcorn, red vines and a coke." She said, amazed. "You're like a human garbage disposal."

"What can I say, I like food." He grinned and patted the seat behind him. "Come on, the night's still young."

Cassidy to a hesitant step forward, but got on the bike. "Alright, but I choose the place to eat." She said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "Just please, please don't get us killed on the way there."

"Relax, I'm a good driver." He reassured, causing Cassidy to scoff is disapproval.

**~Antiquity~**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shawn asked.

"I got this!" Cassidy said. "A bets a bet, I can do this."

"You don't have to do this." Shawn said.

"You know what I'm not sure about, this helmet...its lame." Cassidy said. "You should really invest in something more awesome."

"We're going to pull out the choke alright?" Shawn said.

"The what?" Cassidy asked.

"The choke," He repeated.

"Okay," She said.

"Alright, turn on the ignition, pull in the clutch." He said, placing her hand on the clutch. "Hold that in and push the starter button."

"Uh-huh." She said.

"Alright, there we go!" He said. "Left hand is the clutch and right hand is the throttle, okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright, let's get your kick stand up." He said, lifting it up.

"Oh, I'm on a freakin' motorcycle!" She said, excitedly.

"We're not done yet." He said. "Now we're in first gear, now hold that clutch, don't let go of that clutch until I get on the back, okay?"

Cassidy couldn't hear over the noise of the motorcycle. "Let go?" She shouted and removed her hand from the clutch, causing the bike to speed off and her to fall back. Shawn caught her in time before she hit the ground and the two watched as the bike sped off and hit a post office mail box.

"Oh crap." She said. "Oh Shawn, I'm so sorry."

"No it's okay, are you alright?" He asked, checking her over for any injuries.

"Yeah, I'm alrig-"

Shawn and Cassidy's mouths dropped open as a bus rolled over his bike, causing the two of them to cringe. "Oh no," Cassidy gasped and looked up at Shawn. "Oh no, are you mad?"

Shawn placed his hands in his pocket and shook his head no. "I-I'm just going to sit down." He said.

"I uh, thought you said let go." Cassidy stammered. "Do you want me to go talk to the bus driver, maybe?"

Shawn nodded his head quietly and Cassidy slowly walked towards the bus, and glanced over her shoulder occasionally at Shawn.

An hour or so later the two grabbed a cab back to Cassidy's place where the two slowly walked to the side door. "God, I'm so sorry Shawn." Cassidy apologized for what it seemed for the hundredth time. "I swear to god I'll pay for it."

"Don't worry about it." Shawn reassured. "It's fine. I'm actually in awe. You didn't drive it a foot before you destroyed it."

"I'm so sorry, I feel so bad." She said.

Shawn grabbed her by the shoulders. "It's fine, okay?" He said. "It's just a bike."

"Do you really mean that, or are you just saying that because if I keep talking about it you're going to cry?" She smiled weakly.

"Get inside," He said, pointing to the door.

Cassidy laughed and opened the door then turned to Shawn. "Thanks for a great night," She said. "I had a lot of fun considering what happened in the end."

Shawn chuckled. "See ya around, Cass."

Before Shawn could turn around, Cassidy grabbed his hand and scribbled down her phone number. "Don't be a stranger." She said. "We should hang out more often."

Smiling, Shawn grabbed the pen from her hand and wrote his down on her forearm in return. "Later," He said.

"Bye," She said, quietly.

A/N: Reviews please!


	5. Three-Day Rule

A/N: Thanks to fantomfaire (Fanfiction) AnonRyder23 (Wattpad) for commenting. Also thanks to those who've voted/favorite/followed Antiquity. I would love to see more reviews, kind of want to know if people like this so I can continue writing it. Please review, but most of all enjoy!

**Chapter 5: Three-Day Rule**

"So, what's his name?" Cassidy's mother asked curiously with a smile.

Cassidy choked on her orange juice mid-sip and looked at her mother. "What's who name?" Cassidy asked, nervously.

Her mother smirked and leaned forward on the table. "Don't play dumb with me young lady," She chuckled. "The young man that just happened to walk you to the doorstep last night, late I might add."

"You saw that, huh?" Cassidy said, quietly. Her mother nodded. "His name is Shawn Spencer. I met him while I was closing up one night at the diner."

"Are you two a thing?" Her mother mused.

Cassidy scoffed. "No, we're just friends." She said. "And what is this, twenty questions?"

"I think I have a right to know who my daughter's dating, don't you think?" She smiled. "Besides, I'm cutting you some major slack by not grounding you for a month for lying to me yesterday. So spill it sweetie, I want to know everything."

Cassidy placed her empty plate down into the sink and hopped up onto the counter."Okay, in my defense mom I had nothing to do with what Becca did yesterday. So if you want to punish anybody, punish her. And like I said, we're not dating. We're just friends, nothing more." She said, and then glanced at her watch. "I have ten minutes before I have to leave for my routine training with Uncle Jack, so you better get cracking on those questions…now."

"Did you two have intercourse last night?" She asked.

Cassidy flushed. "What, mom, no! Come on!" She shrieked.

"It's just an honest question, Cassidy." Her mother said. "It's nothing to be embarrassed about. It's perfectly natural at your age to feel and explore new things, your hormones go crazy. I remember when I was your age your father-

Cassidy placed her hands over her ears and shut her eyes. "La, la, la, la!" She shouted. "I'm not listening!"

Her mother laughed and stood up from the table and lowered Cassidy's hands to her side. "Did you two have intercourse?" She repeated again.

"No!" Cassidy cried.

Her mother sighed in relief. "Are you still taking your birth control?" She asked.

"Yes!"

"How old is he?" She asked.

"Twenty three," Cassidy replied quickly. "There's a seven year age difference between us."

"Acceptable, your father and I are ten years apart." Her mother said. "What does he do for a living?"

"He just moved here from Santa Barbara," She replied. "So he's been looking around for a steady job, but at the moment he's working full-time at some chain restaurant."

Her mother pursed her lips. "He sounds like a job hopper, Cassidy." She said disappointed.

"Cut him some slack, mom." Cassidy said. "He's a really nice guy and very smart, smarter than dad. He's got a very keen eye for detail. It's impressive, you should see it."

"It sounds like you've taken a liking to this Shawn Spencer." She said.

Cassidy nodded. "We're the same." She said. "We both have overbearing fathers who gave us a set of skills we didn't want, but forced us to accept."

Her mother sighed. "Speaking of your father, he's not going to like this Cassidy." She said, weakly. "If the two of you happen to become more than just friends, it's your responsibility to inform him as soon as he returns home."

"I know," Cassidy spoke quietly.

"You have been keeping up with your studies as well as your training with Jack, right?"

Cassidy nodded. "Of course," She said. "And speaking of Uncle Jack, I have to leave or he'll blow a gasket if I'm a single minute late. Drop me off and we'll continue our discussion on the way?"

Her mother shook her head and handed her the car keys. "I trust you." She said. "Make sure to buckle up and drive safely."

Cassidy smiled. "I will," She said and jumped off the counter. "Thanks for the chit-chat, but next time please don't bring up the topic of you and dad having sex. I think I'm going to have nightmares for the rest of my life." She shivered.

Her mother chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Go kick some ass," She said.

"Oh, yes." Cassidy smirked.

**~Antiquity~**

"You're not focused!" Jack scolded.

Cassidy pulled herself up onto her knees. "I am focused, Jack!" Cassidy panted. "Just give me a second to catch my breath!"

"Do you think an assailant's going to give you a second to get back up when he has you down on the ground, defenseless?" He said, kicking her back down onto the ground and pulled out a pistol Cassidy knew was filled with blanks. "You're weak. Your father raised a weak little girl who will never amount to anything in her pathetic worthless life. You'll be killed on your first week on the job, kid."

"Take it back." Cassidy growled, her finger nails digging into the dirt. Everything happened so slow, she could hear the sound of his breathing and the gun cock behind her, itching to penetrate the bullet proof vest she was wearing. With cat like reflexes, she quickly turned her body and swung her leg under one of Jack's, knocking him down onto the ground causing him to pull the trigger and fire into the air by surprise.

As Jack hit the ground, Cassidy pulled her pistol from its holster. Placing a foot on his chest, Cassidy leveled the weapon at her Uncle and smiled. "As always, I win Jack." She panted.

"Get off me you little brat, you just got lucky." Jack growled as he tried pushing himself up.

Cassidy kicked him back down. "Not a very nice thing to say to someone who's got a pistol pointed directly at you." She said, as she removed her foot from his chest.

Jack stood up and dusted the dirt off his pants and stared at Cassidy. "You need to focus better, Cassidy. Your mind is wondering off to pointless things, and when that happens you're not alert. Stay focused, concentrate on what matters." He said.

"Yeah, yeah." She said, holstering her weapon. "You do this every time we finish our stupid session, yet I always win. You really should heed your own advice sometimes, Jack."

"Stop acting so cocky, Cassidy." He growled. "You've gotten better, yes. But when your father comes home, he won't be as lenient as I am with you. I'm warning you right now sweetheart, whatever's grabbed your attention lately, get rid of it."

Cassidy removed her vest and holster and handed them over to Jack. "Can't you two just lay off me for a change and let me be a teenager just once in my life. Is that so much to ask?" She argued. "I've done everything my father has requested of me and frankly I'm sick of it, all of it. I'm tired of being his punching bag every single time he comes home and what's worse, is that he's given you permission to take over whenever he's not around. You're no better than he is. I've finally managed to squeeze out a little happiness in my life and you two want to take that away from me? How can you two be so selfish?"

Cassidy quickly wiped away the fallen tears and stormed to her car. "Cassidy, get back here, we're not through talking yet young lady!" Jack called from behind her.

"Well I am!" She said, increasing her pace.

"Cassidy!"

Quickly opening the car door, she quickly got in and slammed the door, making sure to lock it from the inside just in case Jack decided to tear her out of the car and give her an ass whooping of a lifetime for walking away. She quickly stuck the key in the ignition and sped off back to the city of Santa Clara.

**~Antiquity~**

"So let me get this straight," Becca laughed. "You totaled his bike and he wasn't even upset with you?"

Cassidy turned red from embarrassment shook her head. "You should've seen the look on his face, Becca. I swear it looked like he wanted to cry." She said. "I've never felt so bad in my life and he didn't even want me to pay for the damages afterwards."

"You know what that means?" Becca said, smirked. "It means he likes you, like a lot."

Cassidy snorted. "What kind of guy is going to like a girl who broke his most precious toy? She asked.

"A guy who'd obviously found a new shiny toy to play with, you." She replied, smiling. "Please, please tell me you gave him your number."

"Yep," Cassidy smiled. "And I even got his in return."

Becca shrieked with excitement. "Look at you! I am so proud of you!" She said. "Has he called yet?"

Cassidy shook her head. "No, but isn't there like a three-day rule before you call the person?" She asked.

Becca shrugged. "I don't know." She scoffed. "After sixteen years of knowing one another, you should know me by now, Cassidy." She said.

"Ah, that's right." Cassidy said. "How could I possibly forget, you're Santa Clara's biggest slut. How you've managed to not get yourself knocked up is beyond me." She joked.

Becca laughed and punched Cassidy in the arm. "Stop being mean," She said. "Well since we're on a week of spring break, you promised me something that happens to be tonight."

"I know, I know." Cassidy said. "I promise to show up and dressed in god knows what you have in that bag. Mom's got book club again and I already told her I was spending the night at your house tonight for girl's night."

"Yay," Becca said, clapping excitedly. "Jason will finally lay off me. He's been begging and pleading for me to bring you by all last week."

Cassidy frowned. "I don't know, Becca." She said. "I'm still upset for how he acted in front of Shawn. He said some cruel things to him."

Becca smiled. "He's just threatened by a little competition, that's all." She said. "You show up to the movies with a hot date after he's tried multiple times asking you out but you denied. Don't bail out on me now, Cassidy. You promised."

"A promise is a promise." Cassidy said. "I'll be there."

"Good," She said. "I'll pick you up around nine, so be ready."

Later that night Cassidy showered and got dressed in the outfit Becca had provided for her. Luckily the outfit she picked out wasn't as bad as Cassidy had originally thought. She sighed heavily as her reflection. She had on a light blue denim skirt, a strapless black top, leggings and ankle boots she knew for a fact that would make her feet ache later that night.

She peered out of her bedroom window when she heard Becca honk the horn, signaling her she was waiting outside. She quickly grabbed her black combat style fitted jacket and headed downstairs. As she trotted down the stairs her cell phone went off in her jacket pocket.

Reaching into her pocket, Cassidy pulled her phone out and smiled at the name that displayed across the screen. She hit the talk button and pressed the phone to her ear. "Isn't there a standard waiting period to call a girl after a date, Shawn?" She chuckled.

"Well I figured let's cut the crap. You're obviously into me and I kind of like you." He replied.

Cassidy laughed at his blunt response. "Are you asking me out, Shawn Spencer?" She asked.

"I don't know…maybe?" He said. "What're you doing tonight?"

Cassidy bit her lip. "I promised Becca I would attend some stupid party with her." She said.

There was a moment of silence on the phone. "Hmm, you didn't seem like party type to me. I must've misjudged you, Cass."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "I'm not," She said. "I'd rather stay inside and watch movies all night long, instead I'm going to be sitting all by my lonesome while everyone decides to get drunk and stick their tongues down each other's throat."

"Hmm, sounds like my kind of party." He mused.

Cassidy snorted in disgust. "Okay, hanging up now."

"Wait, wait, wait!" He shouted on the other side. "I was kidding, Cass. Come hang out with me then, I've rented some killer movies and could use the company."

Cassidy smiled weakly. "Sorry Shawn, but I promised Becca I would go out with her tonight." She said. "Will you take a rain check?"

There was another moment of silence before he spoke up once again. "Will your 'friend' Jason be there?"

Cassidy nodded. "It's actually his party I'm going to." She said.

"Don't go, Cass." He replied quickly.

"You can't be serious."

"Please."

"I'm really sorry, Shawn." She said sincerely. "I have to go, but I promise I'll make it up to you."

"Cass-"

Guilt filling her from head to toe, Cassidy pressed the end button and sighed. Shoving the phone back into her pocket, Cassidy opened the door and headed out to a night she knew she was going to regret the following morning.


	6. Bad Situation

**A/N: Last update for the week. ^^ Thanks to Fantomfaire (FanFiction) and StarsW (Waatpad) for reviewing as well as to those who've favorite/followed Antiquity. **

**Please make sure to drop a comment at the end of that chapter. Enjoy the rest of your weekend everyone! **

**Chapter 6: Bad Situation**

Cassidy groaned in annoyance. She hadn't been at Jason's party for more than a few hours and she had already lost count how many times she had been hit on. It was utterly disgusting and she hated it. They were drunk off their ass and only had one agenda on their mind and she wasn't even in the slightest interested in any one of them.

Not to mention Becca had pleaded and cried with her to go to this 'awesome' party only to abandon her while she stood across the room, flirting with her next victim. So instead, Cassidy sat alone on the sofa cursing to herself for agreeing to any of this in the first place.

Her head snapped up as Jason made his way over to her, drink in hand. He smiled at her before handing it to her. "Thought you might be thirsty," He said. "Becca said you weren't drinking the good stuff so I brought out the kiddy drink just for you, fresh punch right out of the jug."

Cassidy smiled up at him. "Thanks Jason," She said before taking a sip.

"Wanna go dance?" He asked with a simple smile. Finishing off his drink, he tossed it into the trash can that was next to the end table.

Cassidy shook her head. "Dancing is not in my forte," She chuckled. "You of all people should know that. I practically have two left feet."

Jason laughed softy. "Well then I hope you don't mind the company," He said. Cassidy shook her head once again and patted the space next to her for him to sit down.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, enjoying each other's company. Cassidy finished off the drink Jason had brought for her and tossed it into the trash next to her and dropped her hands her hands into her lap. The next thirty minutes was filled with chit-chat about nothing in particular. As much as she wanted to continue talking to Jason, she was beginning to get sleepy. Her yawning made that perfectly clear.

"Tired?" Jason questioned.

Cassidy nodded. "A little,"

Cassidy noticed Becca and her new play-mate walking upstairs, she jumped up and immediately started to follow her upstairs to let her know she was leaving, but Jason caught her hand making her stop. "Where are you going?" He asked, smiling a friendly smile.

"Home," She said, rubbing her forehead as she willed her eyes to go back to normal. "I don't feel well."

It was true, she wasn't feeling well. All of a sudden she started to feel strange. Things we're starting to blur and she was becoming very tired.

Jason shook his head and pulled her back down onto the couch. "Let's talk a little bit longer," He said as he slowly ran a hand up her thigh and under her skirt, massaging her gently.

"Jason, stop!" Cassidy cried as she shoved him away from her in disgust. She immediately sprung up from the sofa and headed for the front door. As she tried to make her way to the front door she realized something was wrong. Her balance was off and the world seemed to spin.

She grabbed onto the guardrail and slowly made her way down the steps. Cassidy could hear the screen door burst open and slam behind her as she reached the final step. By the time she reached solid ground, she was completely out of it.

"Cassidy," Jason called from behind her.

Cassidy cursed herself as she continued to stumble forward while Jason closed in on her. This was a mistake. She should have just kept her big mouth shut and never promised Becca she would come here in the first place. "Stay away from me!" She warned.

Cassidy had no earthly idea how she was going to get home. Becca was her ride back home, but she was far too busy stripping off her clothes to a man she barely knew. All Cassidy wanted was to get as far away from there as possible, so she decided to walk even though she was a good ways from home.

"You won't make it home like that, Cassidy." He leered behind her, but she ignored him. "Let's get you back inside and we can talk about this."

"Your idea of talking differs from mine," She slurred. "What did you slip in that punch?"

"Just something to relax you a bit," He said.

By the time Cassidy had reached the curb her sense of balance completely failed and she started towards the ground. She was expecting to feel the cold pavement against her body, but Jason caught her in mid-fall. "Careful," He said as his grip tightened around her.

Realizing her predicament, Cassidy summoned all her strength and elbowed him between the seventh and eighth ribs. He then released her and stumbled back, giving Cassidy that split second to try and make a run for it. Jason quickly regained his composure and grabbed Cassidy, slamming her face first against one of the cars parked on the side of the house.

"Stop being such a frigid bitch, Cassidy." He growled, turning her around and crashed his lips onto hers hard. Cassidy whimpered and placed her hands on his chest, pushing him as hard as she could to get him off. She felt disgusted.

"Get off me, Jason!" She cried, as she tried shoving him off her once again, but it was futile.

"Hey," The voice called from behind him. "Get your filthy hands off of her."

Jason's head snapped around to the voice. He didn't have enough time to react as Shawn smacked his across the face with a wooden plank, knocking him off the drugged teenager.

A wave of nausea flooded though Cassidy's entire body. She immediately fell to her knees and regurgitated everything she had eaten that day. Shawn dropped the wooden plank beside him and grabbed a hold of her hair, moving it away from her face as she continuously threw up.

"Shawn," Cassidy heaved.

Shawn crouched down beside her. "You're alright now, just get it all out." Shawn said, running a hand down the small of her back. "You really are a lightweight, huh?"

Cassidy shook her head tiredly. "D-Drugged," She slurred.

Shawn's eyes darkened and turned to the bloodied teenager lying on the ground. "I'll be right back," He reassured, standing up. Shawn picked up the wooden plank and grabbed Jason by the collar of his shirt. "What did you give her you sick bastard?"

"I didn't give her anything!" He cried. "I swear!"

Shawn removed his grip on Jason and swung the piece of wood against Jason's arm hard, most likely breaking it. Jason cried out in agony as he clutched his right arm. "I'll ask you again, what did you give her?" He hissed.

"I slipped her a roofie!" He cried. "I just wanted her to loosen up a bit before we-"

Shawn grabbed Jason around the throat to stop him from talking. He couldn't hear anymore. "I'm contemplating whether or not I should break every single bone in your body before I decide to kill you, what do you think? Will that make up for drugging and nearly raping an innocent girl? He asked curiously.

"Shawn, don't." Cassidy spoke tiredly.

"Please," Jason whispered, clutching his throat.

"Why did you do it?" Shawn asked.

"I love her!" He cried angrily.

Shawn felt sick hearing that come from his mouth. He tightened his grip on the wooden plank as he released his grip around Jason's throat. He couldn't hold it in anymore, the rage took over. Jason cowered in fear as Shawn lifted the piece of wood but stopped when he heard Cassidy's voice. "Shawn, please." She pleaded once more. "He's not worth it."

Shawn glanced over to Cassidy and then back to Jason. "Come near her again, I dare you." He growled, dropping the piece of wood beside him once again.

Jason shook his head quickly and ran back in the direction of his house. Shawn knelt down and scooped Cassidy up into his arms. "I'm sorry," She whispered to Shawn before darkness overcame her.

When Shawn rounded the corner, a crowd of teenagers were gathered around outside Jason's house. Glares and whispers traveling all around the front yard. Becca stormed out of Jason's house and ran down the steps towards him and Cassidy.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing, Shawn?!" Becca yelled.

Shawn opened the car door and gently placed Cassidy down in the passenger seat and fastened her buckle. "What did I do?" Shawn shrieked in frustration. "Why don't you go and ask that dumbass over there who drugged and tried to rape her!"

Becca's eyes widen at Shawn's words. "W-What?" She stammered. Shawn went around the car and opened the driver's door. "Where are you taking her?"

"Back to my place where I can keep an eye on her," He said. "I don't trust her with you, some offense. You're pretty good at telling white lies, if her mom calls you know what to do. You're the one who got her into this mess in the first place."

**A/N: Review!**


	7. Amnesia

**Thanks to Fantomfaire, Flamingaura, Pineapplegirl123 (FanFiction) AnonRyder23, Lunadragon26 and Chione (Wattpad) Also thanks to those who've voted on wattpad and by adding to their reading favorites as well as to those on FanFiction who did the same thing. **

**This is a super long chapter. Over 3000 words, so I hope you all enjoy. ^^ I think this is by far my favorite chapter I've written for this story. I took a lot of time writing this out. Please make sure to review and comment. It gives me so much motivation to continue. **

**Chapter 7: Amnesia **

Cassidy groaned into the pillow as she slowly began to drift back into consciousness. Her eyes flew open at the scent that was embedded into the pillow as well as the sheets. She quickly sat up but immediately regretted it as nausea and a headache slammed through her.

_Ow, _Cassidy thought. _What the hell happened last night?_

She looked around at her surroundings and realized she had no idea where she was or how she got there. She wasn't even wearing her own clothes. Instead, she was wearing a long t-shirt. Panic filled the young teenager. She slid off of the bed and stood on two wobbly legs. Once she regained her balance, Cassidy cautiously moved towards the door but stopped when something caught her attention in the corner of her eye.

A Swiss Army Knife lying flat on top of the dresser. She stumbled her way over to the dresser and grabbed the small weapon. She had no idea what was waiting for her on the other side of door and she didn't want to leave the room unprotected.

Cassidy pulled the longest blade out of its slot and grabbed the doorknob, gave it a sharp twist, and pushed the door open. As she walked through the doorway, Cassidy could hear the sound of running water coming down from the dark hallway. Slowly, she placed one foot in front of the other and cautiously made her way over to the source of the noise.

Suddenly the water shut off and Cassidy pressed her back against the wall. Her breathing became more rapid with every passing second. She kept telling herself to remain calm. If she began to panic, she would get sloppy. Cassidy held her breath as she watched the doorknob to the bathroom slowly turning.

She tightened her grip on the blade as the door opened. Before the man had time to turn, Cassidy rammed her body against the man, catching the man by surprise as he fell down onto his back. Before he had a chance to get up, she straddled his hips and pressed the long blade firmly against his jugular.

"Don't move, I swear if you make one move I will slit your throat." She warned. Even though she had the man right where she wanted him, she knew she couldn't hold him for long. She could feel her hands shaking and her eyelids still felt heavy "Now, where am I?"

"Whoa Cass, just calm down," The familiar voice said. Cassidy let out a shaky breath once she realized who the voice belonged to, but refused to remove the blade from his neck. "It's me, it's Shawn. I brought you back to my place after what happened with Jason. Do you remember?"

Shawn could feel Cassidy's hand slacken from his throat as she tried to recall what happened last night. He slowly inched his hand towards her hand that held the weapon against his neck. Gently, he pried his Swiss Army Knife from her hand. Cassidy snapped back into reality and realized Shawn had retrieved the weapon from her. She slammed his hand against the wall causing the weapon to drop down onto the floor and placed her hand tightly around his throat.

"I can't remember anything from last night, why can't I remember?" She asked, her voice shaking. "How did I even get in these clothes? Where's Becca?"

"Can't breathe," Shawn said, gasping for breath. After a few moments of consideration, Cassidy released her grip on Shawn's throat and got off of him.

She sat next to him and watched as he quickly sat up. "I say you're more than qualified to take the state exam in a couple years." Shawn said, rubbing his neck.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." She whispered. One of her weak, shaky hands rubbed her forehead as she wished her current headache away. "You said you took me back to your place after what happened with Jason. What did he do?"

"What's the last thing you remember?" He asked.

Cassidy shook her head. "Not much," She said. "Last thing I recall was hanging up with you and Becca picked me up to drive us down to Jason's party. He sat down with me on the sofa and after that…nothing."

"He slipped a roofie into your drink." Shawn said. "He wanted you to 'loosen' up a bit before he got into your pants, claimed he loved you and all that crap."

Tears began to fall as Cassidy kept trying to recall what happened between her and Jason. "Oh god," She gasped, placing a hand over her mouth. "D-Did he…you know…did he…"

"Rape you?" Shawn said. "No, I got there in the nick of time before things got worse."

Cassidy let out a relieved sigh and wiped the fallen tears. "A-And Becca?"

"I explained the situation after I had a 'little' talk with Jason." He said. "If your mom calls, I told her to lie for you as usual."

"What did you do to Jason?" She asked.

Shawn stood up and shrugged as he walked towards his bedroom. "Nothing much," He said, casually. "Just taught him a 'little' lesson and gave him a fair warning."

Cassidy got to her feet and slowly made her way over to Shawn's bedroom. "What do you mean by little, Shawn?" She asked, as she sat down on his bed. "Tell me, what did you do?"

"My father always used to tell me, you treat a woman like a person, then a princess, then a goddess and then a person again. It was one thing I admired my dad for teaching me." He began, throwing a t-shirt over his head. "When I pulled up and saw Jason touching you like that, I got angry. I got out of the car and saw a wooden plank lying beside his house and picked it up. I hit him across the face first and then I broke his arm next. All I saw was red, I felt like killing him for what he planned on doing with you. You stopped me, your voice stopped me. I'm not the most charming guy out there. I'm more of a womanizer than anything. But you're different. I didn't want you to go, because I knew he was trouble. I knew he was going to hurt you somehow, I just didn't know when. All I wanted was for you to be safe."

Cassidy gave a small exhale of air after a few moments. She hadn't realized that she had been holding her breath. This was the first time someone defended her when she needed help the most. She was grateful towards him. When they first met, she didn't trust him. She saw him as nothing more than a smartass who got himself into dangerous situations like that night at the diner.

But when she got to know him a little more, she started to see the real him. He was sweet, funny and very wise even though he gave off the vibe that he was lazy. But overall, she admired him. He was someone she could trust even though the person she knew most of her life betrayed her by drugging and nearly raping her.

She then looked up at Shawn to see his usual calm expression. As she stared at him, a feeling, something she never felt before began to be felt through her chest. But for some reason Cassidy found herself smiling a bit inside. She couldn't pinpoint the reason why as she continued to stare at him. What was this feeling she was experiencing?

Cassidy snapped out of her thoughts upon hearing his voice again. "Are you alright?" Shawn asked.

She gave Shawn a faint smile. "Thank you," She whispered. "It's funny. We hardly know each other, but yet I feel like I've known you my entire life. You didn't have to come to my aid, but you did. If you hadn't shown up when you did, I don't know what I would've done. For all I know I could've wound up in a ditch naked and bleeding."

"You don't have to thank me, Cass." Shawn said.

Cassidy shook her head. "No, I do. Because nobody at that party would've done the noble thing that you did. I owe you a lot." She said. "But what struck me as odd was how you knew where I was?"

"You told me, remember?" Shawn said. "You said the party was being held as Jason's?"

"Don't patronize me, Shawn. How did you know where Jason lived?" Cassidy asked. "Have you been following me?"

"Now who's patronizing who? You remember that night we went to go watch Star Wars?" He asked. Cassidy nodded. "Well, Jason had a key chain hanging out from his pocket that had all of his contact information in case he misplaced his keys. That's how I was able to track you down."

"Okay, that answers one of my questions. Though, I'm still confused on one other part." She said. "Your bike's still in the shop. How did you get over to Jason's without a vehicle?"

Shawn smirked. "Don't underestimate me, Cass." He said, pulling out a pair of jeans from his dresser drawer. "One thing you should know about me, is that I'm always full of surprises."

Cassidy's mouth dropped open, but no words came out. Was it possible that Shawn stole a car to get to her? "The look on your face tells me you've figured it out," He continued, buttoning his jeans.

"I'm an accessory to your crime," Cassidy whispered to herself.

"Relax, it's not the first time I've stolen a car." Shawn said. "Besides, I put it back in time before they even realized it went missing if that makes you feel any better."

"No that doesn't make me feel better, ever heard of a Taxi?!" She shrieked, running her hands through her messy hair.

Shawn shrugged. "I was running low on cash," He replied, casually. "nearly not enough to get me where I needed to go."

Cassidy placed her head in her hands and sighed heavily. A moment later her head snapped up and she met Shawn's gaze with a glare. "Wait, you never told me how I got into these clothes," She said. "Did you change me, if so how much did you see?"

Shawn felt his face getting hot. "Not much, I had my eyes closed the entire time." He said. "I wasn't going to let you sleep in my bed with puke ridden clothes."

Cassidy shot him a look and stood up from the bed, slapping him several times in the arm. "You liar," She said, disgusted.

"Ow, stop it!" Shawn cried. "Is this the thanks I get for saving your life?"

"How much did you see?" She repeated. Shawn tilted his head and groaned softly. "Well I hope you got a good look you pervert. Because that's the last time you'll ever see what's under my clothes!"

"I can't be held accountable for my 'gift'. If you want to blame anyone, blame my father. I tried shutting my eyes, I swear I did, but by the time I did I had already recorded every mark, every scar that was on your body into my mind." He defended. "But I swear, I swear on my best friend's life that I didn't remove your undergarments or take advantage of you in any way. I wouldn't touch you unless you wanted me to. Though did you know the small birthmark you have on your right breast, just above the bra cup is in the shape of a heart?"

"I know what it looks like you idiot," She said, pushing him aside. She pulled out one of his drawers and rummaged through it until she found a pair of check shorts she could wear. "Though, strangely enough I believe you. Oh, and I'm borrowing these shorts for the time being. I'm not going home wearing puke."

"Sure, be my guest. It wasn't like I was planning on wearing those tomorrow or anything." He said, sarcastically.

Cassidy slipped on the pair of shorts that was a few sizes too big for her, but managed to make it work for the time being until she got home. Shawn pulled out one of his drawers and reached in, pulling out a small phone and a light green wallet with a panda on the front of it and placed them in her hands.

"I managed to pull these out of your jacket when I brought you here last night." He said. "Though I think your phone died overnight."

"Thank you," She said, gratefully. "Even though you saw more of me than I wanted you to, I appreciate everything you did for me last night. You're a good friend, someone I can trust."

"You're welcome, Cass." He spoke softly. "I'll call a cab for you, alright?"

She nodded and watched as he moved towards the door, but grabbed him, "Wait," She said. "Do you want to come with me, I mean to just drop me off?"

Shawn smiled. "Sure,"

**~PSYCH~**

When the taxi pulled up to the front of Cassidy's house, the two stared out the window in amazement. Cassidy counted at least four police units parked outside her house. "She called the cops! I haven't even been missing for seventy-two hours and she's already freaking out." Cassidy panicked. "I'm dead meat."

"You want me to come with?" Shawn asked.

"As much as I would like you to right now, no. I need to do this on my own, take responsibility for my actions." She said wearily. She reached into her wallet and pulled out a wad of bills. "Pay whatever the fair is and keep the rest. Thanks for everything, Shawn. It was nice knowing you."

Cassidy stepped out of the taxi and slammed the door causing several officers' not to mention her mother to turn their heads in her direction. She had never felt so humiliated in her life. "That's her officer, that's my daughter." Her mother cried, running towards her, engulfing her in a tight hug.

"Mom," Cassidy said. "What's all this, why are the cops here?"

Her mother pulled away slightly and grabbed her tightly by the shoulders, anger evident in her eyes. "Do you have any idea how worried I have been young lady? I've been worried sick about you! First you don't answer your phone, and then I get a call from Rebecca at one in the morning, crying and scared out of her mind because she had no idea where that boy was taking you." She said. "And what happened to your face, why is it bruised? What happened to you, did he touch you?"

Cassidy pulled away from her mother. "Mom, I'm fine." She reassured. "Can we please talk about this inside, in private?"

Before her mother could give her an answer, a tall man in jeans and a white polo approached them. "Miss, if there was a chance you were assaulted it would be wise to tell us who did it so we can file charges on the suspect." He said.

Cassidy rolled her eyes. From what she could tell, this man was a rookie at best. "The name is Cassidy, not Miss. And before you jump to conclusions _officer_, I fell down a flight of steps last night." She lied. "Nothing you need to concern yourself over with."

Cassidy was about to turn back to her mother, but the officer grabbed her arm. "Agent," He said.

"Well Agent-"

"Miller,"

"Well like I was saying before you rudely interrupted me, Agent _Miller_" She said, practically spitting out the last word. "Don't you have better things to do such as stopping drug trafficking instead of involving yourself in petty situations such as this?"

"Cassidy Leanne Reed, watch your mouth!" Her mother warned. "What's gotten into you young lady? I'm so sorry Agent Miller. You'll have to excuse my daughter she's normally not like this. She very well behaved."

Cassidy pulled away from Agent Miller's clutch only be grabbed once again, instead by her mother. "Well that's a shame." He said staring at Cassidy, and then to her mother. "You might want to get her check out just in case. If you have any questions, please don't hesitate to call us again."

"Thank you, Agent Miller." Her mother said gratefully.

"It's Cassidy, correct?" He asked. Cassidy stared at the man and nodded her hesitantly. "Just so were clear, your father put in a good word for you down at the Agency a couple months back. My bosses have been scouting for people with a particular set of skills such as yourself and if you keep continuing down this path and behaving irrationally, you will lose all opportunity to get in with the D.E.A. do I make myself clear?"

Cassidy nodded her head once again. Miller stepped forward and handed her his card. "There's an exam being held down at the Agency in a couple months and your father wants you to attend." He continued. "My bosses are already aware and if you're interested give me a call and we'll put you down. But for the mean time, I'll be keeping my eye on you."

Cassidy watched as the man walked away before glancing down at the fancy card. She didn't know what to feel at the moment. A part of her was ecstatic because of the rare opportunity she was just given, but the other part of her was scared. It was all happening too fast and she didn't know where to begin.

Her thoughts were quickly ending when her mother pulled her towards the house and slammed the door behind them once they were inside. "Where does he get off that I'm behaving irrationally?" Cassidy asked.

"Don't you change the subject, Cassidy." Her mother scolded. "Explain, now!"

Cassidy threw her head back in frustration and paced around the foyer. "I was with Becca last night or well for partially of the night," She began. "We went to a party and before you raise your voice at me again, I swear I didn't drink. I don't exactly remember all the details, but Jason made a move on me and Shawn got him off."

"Cassidy, were you drugged?" Her mother whispered, tears forming in the corners of her eyes.

Cassidy nodded. "I was foolish. I trusted Jason when I shouldn't have and he slipped a roofie into my punch." She said. "But I beg of you mom, please don't bring the cops into this. If you do, they'll most likely charge Shawn for assault for what he did to Jason when this was entirely my fault."

"Honey, you do realize how serious this don't you? You're still a child and that decision is not up for you to make, but for the parents." She said. "Now, did Jason…rape you?"

She shook her head. "No," She replied. "And before you ask, Shawn didn't touch me either. He took really good care of me after what happened last night. And the reason I didn't return any of your phone calls was because my cell phone died."

Her mother sighed heavily. "Cassidy, did you happen to shower this morning?"

"No, why?" Cassidy asked, confused.

Her mother grabbed her keys and purse off the wall table and grabbed Cassidy's arm once again. "Come on, I'm taking you by the office to get you checked out."

"What? Mom, please no. You know I don't like needles." Cassidy pleaded as she tried to pull away. "I'm fine, I swear nothing happened."

"I don't care young lady," Her mother said, yanking her out the door. "You'll understand one day when you have kids of your own."

"Sometimes I hate the fact that you're a doctor," Cassidy whined.


	8. Confession

Chapter 8: Confession

**A/N: Thanks to Pineapplegirl123, Flamingaura, Fantomfaire (FanFiction) Anon Ryder23 (Wattpad) for reviewing! And also to those who've followed Antiquity. This is a pretty decent size chapter, so enjoy! **

Spring break was officially over. Since the incident with Jason, Cassidy hadn't heard from Becca or Shawn. That day she returned home, her mother immediately drove Cassidy to her private practice and ran a series of tests on her to confirm what drug or drugs Jason gave her that night and also to give her peace of mind that her only child wasn't raped.

Evelyn, her mother called her boss at the diner and informed him that she would be taking the rest of the spring break vacation off from work for personal reasons.

Cassidy was punished and sentenced to three weeks of grounding for lying. There was no computer, unless it was strictly used for school work. No phone, no borrowing the car and no going out on the weekends. She was to head straight to school and head straight back home unless she was scheduled down to work that week.

Her phone was returned to her on weekdays so her mother could keep tabs on her at all times while she was at school and at work. When her mother would return home, Cassidy was ordered to hand over her phone until the following morning.

Cassidy grabbed her backpack from off the bed and took one more glance in the wall mirror before heading off to school. She wasn't fond of wearing makeup. But that day her mother mentioned the bruise on her face, she did her best to hide it. It was slowly fading, but she still had to place some concealer over the mark.

She was dreading returning to school. One, she was angry with Becca, angry for leaving her alone while she fooled around, giving Jason that opportunity to take advantage of her. Second, what if she saw Jason? What was she supposed to do, how would she react?

She shook her head of such thoughts and ran out of her bedroom and headed downstairs for her mother to drop her off at school before on her way to work. "You ready, sweetie?" Evelyn asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," She muttered.

Cassidy ignored the several looks she was given as she pushed her way through the crowded halls as she made her way towards her locker. She didn't like being the center of attention, but once she stepped foot on campus, everyone's eyes seemed to lock on her.

She immediately halted when she caught glimpse of Jason stepping out of the men's restroom. She couldn't help but admire Shawn's work. Jason's entire face was bruised and swollen. His nose was placed in a splint, indicating that it was indeed broken. His arm was also placed in a cast, making him lose any chance of playing football for the rest of the season.

Jason must've also taken notice of Cassidy because all the color in his face had seemed to drain. Eyes widen, Jason took a few steps back until his back hit the lockers. He quickly turned around and hustled down the hallway to god knows where. Cassidy shrugged her shoulders and turned down another hall where she saw Becca standing by her locker.

"Hey," Becca whispered.

"Hey," Cassidy muttered, turning the dial to the combination lock.

"I'm so sorry, Cassidy." Becca began.

Cassidy grabbed a few books out of her locker and slammed the metal door shut. "Save your excuses, Rebecca." Cassidy said through clenched teeth.

Becca winced at her name. The only time Cassidy ever used her actual name was when she was angry and that was when they were six years old when she purposely took a pair of scissors to Cassidy's hair.

"I said I was sorry, Cassidy," She whispered. "What else do you want me to say?"

Cassidy inhaled deeply and pressed her forehead against her locker. "I don't think we should be friends anymore, Rebecca."

Tears started to form in the corner of Becca's eyes. "Cassidy, please don't do this." She pleaded. "I need you."

"And where were you when I needed you?" Cassidy said, turning towards her next class.

"You're my only friend!" Becca cried.

**~ANTIQUITY~**

The final bell rang throughout the entire school, informing all students' the day was officially over with. To Cassidy's dismay the day was far from over. She still had an afterschool track meet to attend to, the part-time shift she was scheduled to work down at the diner and if she still had enough sanity left in her by the end of the day, she'd have to fit in time to study.

She finally made it to the field with enough time to spare where all the other girls were stretching. Once Cassidy stepped up beside them, all girls stopped stretching and stared at her. Cassidy sighed heavily and turned to them. "Okay, I'm sick of all the looks everyone has been giving me today." She said, irritably. "If you'll have something to say, then say it already."

Tara stood up. "We heard what happened during spring break?" She spoke softly. "What Jason did to you was unforgivable."

Cassidy scoffed. "At least you think that." She said. "Rumor around campus is that I'm the school tramp. I guess I have the football team to thank for that."

Tara smiled and pulled the end of Cassidy's pony tail. "Don't let them get to you." She said. "You're better than that, Cassi."

"I have far worse things to worry about right now than some false rumor that's going around." She said, fixing her hair.

"At least Jason got what he deserved," Brittney smiled, wrapping her arms around Cassidy's neck from behind. "From what we heard, a hot guy came to your rescue and scooped you up in his arms. Talk about romantic, I wish my boyfriend would do something like that."

Cassidy could feel her face turning red from Brittney's words. "Speaking of hot guys, check out the stud on the bleachers?" Tara said, biting her bottom lip.

Cassidy and the other girls turned their heads towards the bleachers. She inwardly groaned at the man she had the 'pleasure' of meeting last week, Agent Miller. She threw her duffle bag down onto the ground and stormed over to the Agent.

"You know, when you said you'd be keeping an eye on me I honestly didn't think this is what you had in mind." She said, irritably. "Some people might get the wrong assumption and think you're some type of creepy predator looking for his next victim."

Miller removed his sunglasses. "Is that what happened to you?" Miller questioned.

Cassidy clenched her fists. "Don't tell me you drove all the way down here just to mock me, Agent Miller." She said. "What're you really doing here?"

"You still haven't called the office." He said.

Cassidy scoffed. "Did it ever occur to you that I just may not be interested in your little offer?" She said.

Miller frowned. "Why not?" He asked. "Your father talked very highly of you. I'm sure he'll be pretty disappointed once he finds out you're not attending. Though, I'm curious to know what his little 'weapon' can do."

Cassidy slammed her fist against the guardrail, catching Agent Miller by surprise. "Don't call me that." She growled angrily. "I'm _not_ his weapon and I sure as hell don't need his help climbing up the ladder. I can work my way up just like everyone else."

Miller placed his sunglass back on and stood up from the bleachers. "Sensitive topic, huh?" He smiled. "I didn't mean to offend you, Miss…Cassidy. Just please consider attending the exam. If it doesn't meet up to your expectations in any way you'll never hear from me again, but if you pass and you enjoyed it, all you have to do is attend the police academy and pass the California state exam. I can promise you, you won't be disappointed."

And with those final words, Miller stepped off the bleachers and walked towards his unmarked unit, leaving the sixteen year old standing there with mixed emotions.

**~ANTIQUITY~**

Work was hell. As soon as Cassidy walked through the door at the diner, the place was flooded with customers. Jason quit his job the day after the incident and Becca called in before her shift, leaving her and the manager to run the floor. Cassidy sighed tiredly as the bell rang throughout the diner, indicating another customer just walked in.

She grabbed a menu from the rack and started towards the front of the diner until she realized the customer who'd just walked in. Shawn.

"Hey, long time no see." He chirped happily. "Where've you been, Cass?"

A small smile formed on her lips and she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, you know around." She lied. "Oh, who am I kidding? Sadly, I've been grounded and locked away in my room. Mom really didn't want me to return to work after what happened with Jason. I managed to convince her that I really needed this job until I finished high school since they're the only place it town that will work with me and is close to home."

"Speaking of Jason," Shawn said, glancing around the diner. "Where is he?"

Her smile slowly faded at his question and gestured him to follow her to an empty booth. "He quit." She said as he slid into the booth. "And before I forget, I should congratulate you on the _amazing_ work you did on his face. I'd say it's a bit of an improvement."

Shawn smirked. "No thanks necessary," He said. "So grounded, huh? That sucks, I was hoping we could hang out this weekend and hit a movie or something."

"Sorry, rain check?" She apologized as she placed the menu down in front of him. "I have two more weeks of this dreadful torture and I'm free to do as I please, as long as mom approves of it first. Though, I'd prefer to be punished by her hands than my father's any day."

Shawn chuckled. "You know, you could always sneak out in the middle of the night." He said. "I used to always pull that on my dad."

Cassidy shook her head. "No thanks," She said. "Unlike you, I like to stay out of trouble. Though it seems I've been getting into more and more trouble recently. My mother thinks I'm going through a rebellious teen phase and is pretty disappointed in my behavior. So I think it's just best for me to ride this out for a couple more weeks so I can earn her trust back."

Shawn scoffed and glanced through the menu. "You're such a goody two-shoes, Cass." He said. "Stop being such a stick in the mud and learn to have a little fun once in a while."

"You sound just like Becca," She said disgusted. "I'm not a stick in the mud. I just prefer to do things differently than you all do, is that such a crime?"

Shawn opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it when he saw the hurt in her eyes. "Hey," He spoke softly, reaching for her hand but she quickly recoiled from his touch. "Cass-"

"Please don't," She said. "Tell me what you would like to eat so I can place the order in before we close."

Shawn stared at Cassidy, immediately regretting what he said to her. He hurt her, which was the last thing he wanted to do to her. "For some reason I don't feel like eating now," He said, sliding out from the booth. "Guess I'll head home."

Cassidy lowered her gaze to the floor as he walked past her and out the door. Cassidy gritted her teeth. Today just wasn't her day. She felt as though her life was crashing down around her. As for Shawn, he didn't go home. Instead he sat on his bike across the street from the diner and watched Cassidy through the diner's windows.

Shawn felt like crap. He should've just kept his mouth shut and not have pushed her. He should've just respected her wishes and left it at that. It just looked like something was bothering her and he wanted to do something nice for her to make her feel better. She was always preoccupied with something and couldn't go things girls her age normally do because of her fear of her father.

He couldn't be that bad, right? Did he really frighten her to the point she didn't want to step out of her shell? He really liked this girl, liked her more than any other girl he's been with. She was mysterious, gentle, warm and very strong, but he could tell she was hiding something more, something dark. That's what made her mysterious. What made him curious to know more about her.

For the short time they've known one another, he managed to fall in love with her. That's what made her different from all the other women. He wanted to keep her safe, to hear her laugh and to see her smile. Cassidy made him feel whole again. He no longer felt dead inside. For the first time in his life, he was happy again. And if he didn't apologize now, he was going to lose her.

Shawn snapped out of his thoughts when he noticed Cassidy walking out of the diner, locking it behind her. He quickly got off his bike and sprinted across the street. "Cass, wait up!" He shouted.

She turned around at the sound of her name and gave him a confused look. "What are you doing here, Shawn?" She asked. "I thought you were going home."

"I'm not very good at making apologies." He began. "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings in anyway. I was stupid. Please don't-"

Cassidy held up a hand, cutting him off. "Forget it, Shawn. It's just water under the bridge." She said. "I really should be the one to apologize. I've had one hell of a day and I sort of took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"You didn't do-"

"Please don't," She said. "You were right. I am a stick in the mud. I'm not fun. I really don't know how to have fun. I refrain from all those things because of my father. I just do as he wishes so I won't get the beating of a lifetime. I'm this person right now, but when he comes home I'll be a completely different person. Someone you won't recognize anymore. I'm not good for you, Shawn. You'd be wise to walk away right now and forget that we ever met. I'll just end up hurting you."

Shawn smiled faintly and stepped forward. "I can't do that," He said.

Cassidy turned around and began walking in the direction of her house.. "And why the hell not?"

Before she was out of his reach, Shawn quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking any further. "Because," He said. "I love you, Cass."


	9. Late Night Discussions

_**A/N: Thanks to all of those who've reviewed/favorite/followed Antiquity. Very much appreciated, please keep it coming. I want to apologize for the late update. I had a major issue with my back where my baby was leaning on my spine and I couldn't walk, but thanks to the Chiropractor here he was able to get me back on my feet with no pain! **_

_**I hope this chapter is to your enjoyment, took me forever to figure out how I was going to write it. Things are going to start picking up now, so be ready. ^^ As always, enjoy and drop a review!**_

Chapter 9: Late Night Discussions

**~RECAP~**

"You were right. I am a stick in the mud. I'm not fun. I really don't know how to have fun. I refrain from all those things because of my father. I just do as he wishes so I won't get the beating of a lifetime. I'm this person right now, but when he comes home I'll be a completely different person. Someone you won't recognize anymore. I'm not good for you, Shawn. You'd be wise to walk away right now and forget that we ever met. I'll just end up hurting you."

Shawn smiled faintly and stepped forward. "I can't do that," He said.

Cassidy turned around and began walking in the direction of her house. "And why the hell not?"

Before she was out of his reach, Shawn quickly grabbed her hand, stopping her from walking any further. "Because," He said. "I love you, Cass."

**~ANTIQUITY~**

Cassidy's heart felt as though it had stopped beating. He loved her, why? They've only known one another for a short period of time, what could he have possibly seen in her that made him fall in love with her in the first place. She was nothing more than a monster, a weapon in her father's eyes. If Shawn saw what she was really capable of he would run away and wouldn't spare her another glance.

Cassidy ripped her hand from Shawn's grasp and took a step back away from him. What was she supposed to say? What did he want her to say?

"No," She whispered, her hand tightening around the strap of her backpack. "No you don't. Take it back, take it back right now."

Shawn took a step forward. "Why?" He asked, curiously.

Cassidy threw her hands in the air in frustration and began pacing around. "Jesus, Shawn, what do you want me to say? That I love you?" She asked. "We hardly know one another. We've been on one date, one date and that's all."

"Two," He said quickly, causing the young teenager to roll her eyes.

"Shawn," Cassidy spoke softly. "I don't love you. I like you, but I don't love you."

Even in the dark, Cassidy could see Shawn's beautiful eyes brighten in excitement. "See, I knew you liked me," He said, beaming. "Clearly you can't resist my charm."

Cassidy felt a heavy pain in her chest. She wanted to cry, but held a strong front. In all honesty she was really beginning to like him. It took one small incident for her to realize what those feelings really were. She couldn't bring herself to hurt him, she couldn't. If she allowed herself to fall in love with Shawn her father would take it all away in a heartbeat.

"You don't understand," She whispered. "I told you I'm no good for you. You're better off with someone who can give you what you want, someone you could be happy with and spend the rest of your life with. You'll be wasting your time if you're with me."

Shawn studied his friend closely, as if looking for the smallest chink in her armor of denial. Then he let out a sigh and stood directly in front of her.

"That's the best you can do?" Shawn asked.

"It's a classic," Cassidy said defensively.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps' is a classic." Shawn said. "I can tell by your facial expressions that you're lying to me."

"Shawn-"

"If it's your old man you're worried about, don't be." He said. "Or if you're scared that I'll run away from your schizophrenic side, I won't."

Cassidy couldn't help but laugh. "I'm not schizophrenic, you idiot." She said shaking her head. "At least that's what my mom says. If you must know I have a disorder known as Intermittent Explosive Disorder."

"Which means you go ape shit sometimes." Shawn said.

Cassidy nodded. "Well, that's one way of putting it. I pretty much have it under control that is until dad comes home." She said. "And when it triggers, it's almost impossible to get it back under control."

"Sounds sexy,"

Cassidy frowned. "No, more like troublesome if you ask me." She said. "Seriously, who would want to put up with someone like me?"

Shawn cleared his throat and pointed to himself, causing a smile to form at the corners of her lips. "You're amazing, so I don't plan on giving up on you so easily." He said.

"I thought as much," She sighed. "You've clearly proven you're not going to run away. And I have a feeling you're not going to stop until you get what you want. So tell me Mr. Spencer, where do we go from here?"

Shawn placed his hands in his pockets. "Well, you can start by saying you like me."

Cassidy smiled up at him. "I already did, weren't you paying any attention?"

"I want to hear it again?"

"Okay," She said with a laugh. "I hate you."

Shawn playfully shoved Cassidy down the side walk and towards his bike. "Very sly, Cass." He said. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home."

"Hey, speaking of rides home, how did you pay for the damages?" Cassidy asked, curiously. Shawn tilted his head to the side and groaned softly."You know what, on second thought I don't want to know."

**~ANTIQUITY~**

Cassidy smiled happily to herself as she walked up the pathway to her front door, but the smile soon faded when the door opened abruptly and she was met with her angry mother. "You're late,"

"I was closing up the diner," Cassidy muttered as she placed her phone into her mother's hands. "I could've sworn I explained that to you this morning before we left."

Evelyn sighed heavily. "Don't get snarky with me young lady." She said, irritably. "It doesn't take an hour and a half to close up shop. Your boyfriend should show a little more consideration, especially when your grounded."

"For Pete's sake mom, we just talked for a bit and he drove me straight home afterwards." Cassidy said as she stormed into the kitchen. "If you're that upset with me tack on more time for all I care."

Evelyn ran a hand down her face and inhaled deeply before following her daughter into the kitchen. "Rebecca's parents called,"

"Yeah, so?" Cassidy replied, curtly.

Evelyn crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "Is there something you want to tell me?"

"Nope,"

"Cassidy, she was heartbroken." Evelyn said. "You two have known each other since pre-k, you're practically sisters, talk to her."

"That's not going to happen." She muttered. "It's like dad always says, every choice has a consequence. Becca chose to leave my side while she fooled around and now she'll have to live with that decision for the rest of her life. As for me, I chose not to be friends with her anymore. Dad will be thrilled to hear once he returns, don't you think?"

"What's the matter, honey? You haven't been yourself since that night with Jason." Evelyn said concerned. "I'm here, talk to me."

Cassidy laughed in frustration and gripped the counter tightly. "Maybe I'm just tired of pretending being this person I'm not." She said. "I'm overwhelmed, mom. I just lost my best friend. I can't even walk on campus without someone staring at me and thinking I'm a tramp. I have a DEA Agent up my ass expecting me to participate in some stupid exam. I have a part time job to attend to, training with Uncle Jack and not to mention I have to squeeze in a little bit of Shawn and me time."

Evelyn clasped her hands together excitedly. "So it is true, you didn't deny it back in the foyer." She said. "My baby girl has a boyfriend."

Cassidy placed her head in her hands. "I still haven't figured out how I'm going to explain this to dad." She said worriedly.

"And let's not forget, Cassidy." Evelyn said. "We still haven't dealt with the situation regarding Jason. His parents keep calling the office wondering if you saw anything that night. He won't talk to them or to the police."

Cassidy's head snapped up. "Of course he won't. He's a coward." She said. "For one, he'll lose that wonderful scholarship he was entitled to. Second, his mom and dad will flip if they find out he threw a party while they were away and not to mention minors we're drinking none the less. Third, if he knows what's good for him he won't mention anything to the police. He wouldn't want to get his 'innocent' little hands dirty and have a criminal record following him around for the rest of his pathetic life."

"And what if I want to press charges on Jason, Cassidy?" She said. "Did that ever occur to you?"

Cassidy sighed heavily. "Mom, please I beg of you. For the love of god, don't." She said. "I have a lot on my plate right now. I don't think I can handle another damn thing at the moment. Besides, he didn't rape me. He only managed to slip me a stupid roofie and lets not forget Shawn gave him the beating of a lifetime."

"Which I'm grateful for, Cassidy but that doesn't fix the problem at hand." She said. "What is your father going to think when he comes home?"

"Uh, you're not going to mention a word of this to dad." She said quickly. "He'll flip. Not at Jason, but at me. Partying is not tolerated in this household. He'll berate me first and then beat the crap out of me next, leaving you to patch me up as always."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to go against his rules, Cassidy." She said. "Like he always says, every choice has a consequence."

"It's nice to know that saying came back to bite me back in the ass." Cassidy said. "So you're okay with him beating the living daylights out of your only child? Wow, thanks mom. You're such a great parent."

"That's not what I meant, Cassidy."

"Sure sounded like it." She muttered, walking out of the kitchen. "I suppose I'll head upstairs and begin writing my will. It's nice to know that I'll have a couple more months to live thanks to you!"

Evelyn grabbed a wine glass from the cupboard and poured her favorite wine into the glass cup. "This child is going to be the end of me."


	10. First Kiss-Unexpected Surprise

**A/N: Thanks to Fantomfaire, Guest, Pineapplegirl123 (FanFiction) Doctor_Who9 and Foreveralone12 (Wattpad) for reviewing, please keep it up! Here's the next chapter, hope you'll enjoy! **

**Chapter 10: First kiss/Unexpected surprise**

A little over four weeks had passed since Shawn and Cassidy began dating. After her punishment had been lifted, the two had gotten fairly close over the two weeks and enjoyed spending as much time as they could with one another. But to Cassidy's dismay, it wasn't as much time as she would have hoped for.

Though summer vacation just started for the young teenager, she spent most of her time working full-time. And if she wasn't working, she was out training with Jack. Things were about to change for Cassidy, things that would require her to make decisions.

**~Antiquity~**

"You're scaring the regulars." Cassidy spoke softly to Shawn as she placed a cup of coffee and a small plate of pie down in front of him.

Shawn smiled at Cassidy before he took a bite out of the pie. "How so?" He asked curiously.

"Really, Shawn?" Cassidy chuckled lightly. "You've been sitting here in the exact same spot every day for the past week staring at me while I do my job, ordering nothing but a cup of coffee and a piece of pie. Some of the guys here think my face is going to be posted on a missing person's bulletin, stapled onto a wooden light post."

Shawn placed his fork down and stared at her. "It's the only time we get to see each other." He said.

Cassidy sat down in the booth across from him. "I know," She said. "Which is why today is my last day on the job."

"Cass-"

She held up a hand cutting him off. "I was going to tell you sooner, but things have gotten a little hectic around here lately." She said. "Besides, I have plenty of money set aside in savings to last me a good while. Plus, mom thinks I've been working myself too hard lately and wants me to focus more on this last school year before I enroll into the police academy."

Shawn leaned forward and gently grabbed Cassidy's hand, kissing the back of it lightly causing her to blush lightly. "Which means I'll have you all to myself for the summer."

Cassidy pulled her hand away from Shawn's grasp and flicked him lightly on the forehead. "Slow down there lover boy," She said with a smile. "It's not that I don't mind spending time with you, I enjoy it. But did you happen to forget that my father will be returning home soon?"

Shawn shrugged. "Yeah, so?" He said."Just do what I did back then, sneak out. He'll never know."

Cassidy rolled her eyes. "And risk being taken down by a top ranked sniper for the military, no thanks." She said. "All I'm saying is that if everything goes as planned and he miraculously lets me keep dating, I'll only be limited to do certain activities with you."

A smirk found its way on Shawn's face. "What kind of 'certain activities' did you have in mind?"

Cassidy's face turned as red as a tomato. "Clearly not what you're thinking at the moment, pervert." She said as she scooted out from the booth. "Try to behave, alright? My shift ends in an hour and we can do anything you want afterwards."

Cassidy was about to turn back to her tables, but Shawn grabbed her hand. "Kiss me."

"What?"

"Kiss me," He repeated again.

"What, right here?" She asked skeptically. Shawn nodded. "Are you crazy? I can't do that in front of all these people, it's not professional. Besides, this is not where I envisioned having my first kiss at."

"And where did you 'envision' this so called first kiss at?" Shawn asked.

Cassidy shrugged and smiled down at him. "Let's just say it's not at a diner." She said. "Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Spencer, some of us have a job to do."

"Very sly of you, Cass." Shawn said to himself.

The last hour seemed to drag for the couple as they counted down the final minutes of her last day at the diner. When the clock struck three, Cassidy said her goodbyes and quickly ripped off her apron before darting out the door with Shawn, enjoying her new found freedom.

"Where to my lady?" Shawn asked.

Cassidy jumped on Shawn's back and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Anywhere but here," She said excitedly. "This feels good! It feels as though a huge weight has been lifted off my chest. I've never felt so free in my life!"

"It's called living, Cass." Shawn chuckled.

"You know what I could go really, really go for right now?" She asked.

"What's that?"

"I could for the largest strawberry banana smoothie that Santa Clara has to offer and a couple rounds of paintball with you." She replied.

"You don't have to ask me twice on smoothies, I'm up for that anytime." He said. "Now paintballing is a completely different story. I wouldn't want to hurt you with my awesome skills."

Cassidy scoffed and pinched his cheek. "You do know who you're talking to, right?" She said. "You're squinty little eye technique can't save you from my wrath."

"Oh, I don't need _that_ to take you down little missy." He said with all the amount of pride in the world. "You might be good at shooting a gun, but I'm better."

"Is that so?" She said, clearly mused by his reply. "If that's the case, then show me what you got."

"On one condition," Shawn said.

"Name it." Cassidy said.

"When I win, you'll have to kiss me." He said.

"Deal," She said. "As for me, when I win you're to take back that remark you said a moment ago."

"Deal," Shawn said as he extended his hand to her for the two to shake hands. "Now, where can we go paintballing around here?"

Cassidy smirked. "Oh, don't you worry about that. I know the perfect place."

**~Antiquity~**

Shawn hunkered down behind a tree as he tried to catch his breath. She was good, damn good. He figured he'd give her a thirty second head start to run off in the woods, but that clearly was a mistake. Now he was paying the price.

He cursed silently to himself. He was low on ammo. _I should have just kept my big mouth shut._ He thought. _Now I have a trigger-happy girlfriend out there waiting for me to make a move._

Shawn heard a branch snap to his left and raised his paintball gun. Suddenly a paintball whizzed dangerously close to Shawn's ear. He dived to the ground just before the paintball struck him. When he could finally get back on his feet he saw Cassidy standing ten feet away from him with her pistol pointed at his abdomen.

"Nice shooting," Shawn said.

"Not good enough," Cassidy replied with smirk. "I missed, but there's no possible way I can miss from this distance. Give it up, Spencer. I win."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that, sweetie." Shawn said. "You might want to look again."

Cassidy did as she was instructed and looked a little more closely at Shawn and saw that he was holding a fist-sized green oval marked with striations.

"Grenade!" Cassidy shouted.

Shawn took a step forward and threw it in Cassidy's direction, exploding yellow paint all over her.

"In your face," Shawn smiled.

Cassidy stood in awe for a moment before she decided to speak up. "We never discussed grenades!" Cassidy said. "You're a dirty little cheater."

"War is hell my defeated foe," Shawn chuckled as he walked towards her. "A deal is deal, now pay up."

"Oh...Um…Okay."

She swallowed nervously, suddenly feeling very apprehensive about the whole thing. Shawn watched with an amused smile as Cassidy turned jittery. Cassidy unconsciously wetted her lips in anticipation. The act did not go unnoticed by Shawn and he had to tell himself to move slowly as he leaned over her body to press his lips to hers gently.

Cassidy had to suppress a whimper as she felt warm lips descend on her. She was no longer sure of herself, responding timidly to his kiss, which was hardly more than a caress of his lips against her own. It was warm and tender and left her aching for more, so when his tongue traced her bottom lip teasingly, she parted her lips and granted him entry.

Shawn hummed softly, bringing a hand up to cup her jaw as his tongue began sweeping lazily over teeth and gums before stroking her own muscle smoothly. Her nervousness was evident as she tentatively kissed him back.

Then the moment was ruined. Cassidy's phone went off in her breast pocket. The two sighed in frustration and pulled away from one another. Cassidy pulled out her phone and frowned. "I'm so sorry, I have to take this." Shawn nodded as he watched Cassidy walk a few feet away from him. A few moments later she'd returned and began picking up their paintball gear. "We have to leave. My mother wants me home right away."

"Everything alright?" Shawn asked as he grabbed the black duffle bag from her hands.

"Uh-huh," Cassidy said. "She just wants me home for some reason and won't tell me why."

Shawn grabbed her hand before she could walk away. "Are we okay?"

Cassidy grabbed the front of Shawn's vest and pulled him forward, kissing him deeply. After a moment she broke the kiss, their lips just barely touching as she whispered, "Of course we are, Shawn."

**~Antiquity~**

Shawn pulled up to the driveway and turned off the ignition to his bike before placing the kickstand down. Cassidy unwrapped her arms from his waist and got off the bike she'd come dread. "Thanks for an interesting evening," She said as she removed the helmet from her head. "I had fun."

"Me too," Shawn said and reached for her hand, holding it tightly.

The two slowly walked up the steps to the front door in silence. Cassidy grabbed the duffle bag from Shawn's hands and smiled up at him. Before she could open her mouth to speak the front door opened abruptly, catching the two by surprise.

Shawn quickly turned his head at Cassidy as he heard the duffle bag dropped in a heavy thump on the porch. All the blood drained from Cassidy's face as she stared at the man standing in the doorway and began to tremble, He turned his head to the man and then back at Cassidy.

"Dad?"


	11. Author's Note

Author's Note: 06/28/2013

Hey everyone, sorry to disappoint you but this is not a new chapter. For each of my stories, this memo will be posted.

I'm so sorry for not updating. I know for most of my stories, it's been about a month since I've updated. A lot of things have happened recently. I have been slammed at work. I've been making thousands and thousands of copies at work and have had no time to throw in a little writing time.

Plus as some of you know, I am with child. She's due to arrive sometime in the beginning of August, but I have a feeling she'll be here at the end of July. I will be taking leave on July 19th. I'm hoping to be throwing in some time before she arrives because I know I won't have much time to write when she's born. But I will do my best to complete all stories. I have no intention of abandoning any one of them. It's just going to take a little more time to update between the update dates.

I've been so exhausted to do anything, let alone write. I hit a major block with all my stories, but today the ideas began to flow once again. So little by little I've worked on each chapter.

I planned on updating one story today, will not say which one, but a family emergency came up and I couldn't finish it. Today has possibly been one of the worst Friday's I've encountered. I seriously don't know what else could possibly happen within the next couple of hours. I just hope it gets better.

But like I said, I have no intention of abandoning my stories. I will update as soon as possible. Thanks for the reviews/follows and favorites everyone! It really does mean a lot to me.


	12. Meet The Parents

A/N: Okay everyone, here's a short chapter. I hope it meets your expectations. The next chapter will surely be a semi-crazy one. Thanks for all the reviews and supportive comments, it means a lot! Keep em' coming. Please make sure to drop a review after the chapter. Thanks again!

**Chapter 11: Meet the Parents**

"No!" Cassidy screamed. "What the hell are you doing back so early? You're not supposed to be here! Now please, please just let this be some kind of sick joke, a nightmare for all I care!"

Cassidy's father made no attempt to smack her for her rude and childish behavior. That was probably because Cassidy had only screamed in her mind. The man standing before Cassidy was about to ruin everything for her. He was going to make her life miserable until he got what he wanted.

"Are you just going to stand there with your trap shut all day or are you going to introduce me to the 'boy', Cassidy." Her father said. His fists were clenched, and a vein in his temple throbbed.

A surprised gasp escaped the young teen's lips. She'd completely forgotten Shawn had been standing beside her the whole time. Cassidy cleared her throat and straightened her posture before speaking to her father. "Dad, this is Shawn Spencer." Cassidy said. "Shawn, this is my father. David Reed."

Shawn was on his best behavior, especially if he wanted to win her father over. "Nice to meet you, Sir." He held out a hand.

Cassidy could feel her heart hammering in her chest. She prayed her father would accept Shawn, but she had a feeling Shawn wasn't going to meet up to expectations. No more than a few seconds later her entire face fell. Her father didn't accept Shawn's handshake. The only thing David managed to do was scoff.

Shawn felt a slight tang of disappointment as he realized that David showed no interest in him what so ever. Shawn withdrew his hand and shoved it in his pocket. "What's your relationship with my daughter, 'boy'?" David asked, curiously. "Surely she hasn't been wasting her time on some scalawag instead of focusing on what really needs attending to, such as her training."

Cassidy opened her mouth to speak but David held up a hand to cut her off. She took a quick glance at Shawn before lowering her gaze to the ground. Her father wasn't going to like what he was about to hear. Things were about to take a turn for the worst. She wouldn't blame Shawn for breaking up with her after all of this was over. In fact, she rather he did. For that it would spare him the horrible torment her father was going to subject him to.

Cassidy's heart began to ache. She wanted nothing more than to be with Shawn. He didn't care at the fact that she was a freak. In fact, he loved her for the way she was. And she to, loved him for who he was. She didn't want him to change for her, not ever. But who was she kidding, in a few moments he was going to walk right off this porch and wouldn't even look back,

Instead, Shawn did the exact opposite. He stood his ground and refused to leave without giving David an answer. He grabbed Cassidy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, "I'm dating your daughter, Sir." Shawn said, peering intently into his eyes.

Cassidy blushed happily at Shawn's words and intertwined her fingers with his. David's eyeballs looked like they were going to explode out of his head and Cassidy couldn't help the small smirk that was beginning to form on her face. David turned to his daughter with a scowl on his face. "Is this true, Cassidy?"

Before Cassidy could answer, Shawn heard the sound of the front door opening.

"It is," It was a woman's voice. Shawn turned his head so he could see the door. The speaker was a tall woman in a dark suit that looked no older than the age of thirty-five. The woman was almost as tall as him. Her long hair was as brown as a chestnut; her eyes were just as golden as Cassidy's.

He could hear her heels digging divots out of the wood with every step. Cassidy moved out of the way as the woman's lips parted into a smile. "You must be Shawn."

"That's me," Shawn said. "And you-"

"You can call me Evelyn," She extended her right hand and took Shawn's in it. "Cassidy has done nothing but gab about you since the two of you met. She's rather fond of you."

"Mom," Cassidy said embarrassed.

"Care to explain what the hell is going on around here since I've been gone, Evelyn?" David said irritably, "As I recall I specifically made it clear she wasn't allowed to date until she got herself into a stable career path. And now the two of you have gone behind my back and disobeyed my rules and in my house no less."

Evelyn rolled her eyes before turning to her husband. "David, we're not doing this right now." She said. "We can talk about it later this evening. As for now, I have dinner on the table and it's getting cold. So march yourself inside and wash your hands."

David turned to Cassidy and pointed an angry finger at her. "We're not done talking about this young lady." He said. "This conversation is far from over."

"Yes, Sir." Cassidy said.

Cassidy breathed a sigh of relief. Evelyn watched her husband until he was out of ear shot before turning her attention back to Shawn and Cassidy. "You'll have to excuse my husband, Shawn. He can't seem to get that stick out of his ass for some reason so I do apologize." She said sincerely. "I hope you plan on staying for dinner this evening, I made Chicken Parmesan."

Cassidy smiled as she noticed Shawn's eyes brighten in excitement. It was a free meal and there was no way he was going to turn it down. "Before we head inside there's something I want to discuss with you both." Evelyn said as she shut the front door. "I suggest you two refrain from mentioning anything to David regarding that night at Jason's. I'm not too fond of hiding things of this magnitude from David, but after careful consideration I think it's in Cassidy's best interest if we keep this to ourselves. Are we all clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but I promise the next one will be longer. Next time: Dinner with the Reeds. Please make sure to drop a comment, let me know what you think!


	13. Dinner With The Reeds

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner everyone. I realize it's been a long time, though I have a pretty valid excuse lol. As of last Wednesday I finally gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, so my time has been pretty much taken so I'm writing while she sleeps. Thanks for all those who've reviewed, messaged, favorite and followed Antiquity. So please, keep the feedback coming.

**Chapter 12: Dinner with the Reeds**

Dinner wasn't going as well as Cassidy had hoped for, but that was to be expected due to her father was home once again but on a more permanent level. David had officially retired from the Military Service and had no intention returning. He was going to make her life a living hell now that he was home and he knew exactly how to do it.

Once Shawn stepped foot into the Reed's residence he was berated with dirty looks from David much to Cassidy's dismay. She hated the fact that her father didn't approve of him nor did she like the fact that he didn't call Shawn by his name but 'boy' instead. As the four got settled into the dining room no one spoke a word to one another. Normally, Cassidy was fond of silence. In fact, she found it rather relaxing. That is up until now.

"Nothing beats the sound of forks and knives scraping against plates," Evelyn complained. Cassidy smiled slightly at her mother's words. "Since no one wants to start a decent conversation at this table, I guess I'll-"

"What do you do for a living 'boy'?" David rudely interrupted.

Cassidy sighed heavily and threw her fork down onto her plate and shot her father a look. "Dad, please don't do this." She whined.

"Why?" David asked curiously. "Are you ashamed of what he does for a living?"

Cassidy scoffed. "Of course not," She said. "I just know how you'll react over something so pointless."

Shawn grabbed Cassidy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "Its fine, Cass," He reassured her before meeting David's cold gaze once again. "I work at Denny's as a waiter."

David let out a snicker and shook his head with disapproval as he turned his attention to his daughter. "Crissake, Cassidy," He said pointing over to Shawn. "This is the best you can do, a Denny's waiter?"

"David," Evelyn hissed. "That's enough!"

David turned to Evelyn. "No," He growled angrily. "This better be some kind of sick joke. She doesn't have time to be wasting on some underdog, especially when she has an exam to prepare for in a couple weeks."

Shawn stared at Cassidy, confused. "What exam?"

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" David mused. "I've taken the liberty of enrolling her in the upcoming D.E.A. exam."

Cassidy leaned close to Shawn. "I really did plan on telling you soon." She whispered in Shawn's ear. "I just needed some time to think on what I was planning on doing with my life."

"Are you kidding, that's fantastic?" Shawn said happily. "It's what you've always wanted to do, right?"

Cassidy averted her gaze from Shawn. "Of course it is. It's practically my dream job." She said. "But there's more to it than just that."

"And what's that?"

David cleared his throat, catching the young couple's attention. "We'll talk about this later, alright?" Cassidy said.

Shawn nodded and turned his attention back to Cassidy's parents. "So, Shawn," Evelyn said. "Cassidy says you have an impressive gift, a keen eye for detail that is?"

Cassidy felt her eye involuntary twitch. She just wanted to crawl into a hole and hide. "Mom, now you to?" She whined once again.

"Oh come on, Cassidy." Evelyn said. "You talk very highly of him, I'm just curious to know what he can do. As I recall you once said he pointed out all of your nervous ticks in a matter of seconds."

David scoffed and took a sip of his wine before turning to Shawn. "Come on, boy." He taunted. "We need some entertainment at this table. Do your trick."

Cassidy glanced wearily at Shawn, but he kept his gaze locked on her father. "I don't do tricks," Shawn said. "But you might want to talk to the magicians down at the Fortress of Magic. I'm sure they'll be happy to help you out."

Cassidy sighed heavily and placed her head in her hands. "And here we go," She muttered to herself.

"Just admit you can't do it, boy." David smirked. "You couldn't read my mind if I took it out of my skull and handed it to you."

Cassidy quickly pushed away from the table and stood up from her seat. "Dad, stop!" She shouted.

"Come on, boy." David said. "Tell me something about myself."

Shawn glanced at Cassidy who was pleading with her eyes for him not to do it, but he wasn't going to back down anytime soon. If her father wanted to see what he could do, he was going to show him.

Shawn sighed and took a hard look at David Reed. "If that's what you want…" He said as he placed his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"Shawn, please don't." Cassidy pleaded.

"For one you're argumentative. You won't accept what anyone says and you love to disagree. You're aggressive by being angry or threatening. Definitely bad-tempered and big-headed from what I've observed just sitting here at the table. You're also very conceited and deceitful. You try to make people think something, so that you can get what you want. It's got to be your way no matter what. You're very domineering and inconsiderate of other people or their feelings. Spiteful and lastly let us not forget manipulative." He said. "Did I get it all Mr. Reed or am I missing anything else?"

Cassidy and Evelyn turned pale. The two women nervously swallowed and turned their heads slowly to see David's reaction whose face was now turning a bright red. "Cassidy, a word in the kitchen, now." David said as he stood from his seat

Cassidy nodded slowly and smiled weakly at Shawn who mouthed a silent 'Too much?" which she replied with a nod.

Once the two entered the kitchen, David turned towards Cassidy and leaned against the counter. "You need to get rid of that boy, tonight." He growled. "Whatever feelings you have towards him need to disappear as of now."

Cassidy gave her father a look of disgust and crossed her arms over her chest. "No." She said flatly. "I'm sorry dad, but no."

"Excuse me young lady?"

"You heard me." She said. "You're only doing this because you're threatened by what he just told you. You just can't stand the fact that some 'boy' outsmarted you. Face it, dad. You're afraid of-"

Cassidy stopped midsentence as her father's large hand struck the right side of her face. The slap echoed out throughout the kitchen and Cassidy's head whipped to the side. She clenched her jaw and glared at her father.

"You watch your mouth, child." He said. "I did not raise you to talk back to me like some spoiled brat. You have far more important things to worry about than some petty crush. For instance, your job, the DEA exam and training that needs tending to."

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you, dad." She said. "Mom was going to discuss this with you this evening but I'll go ahead and tell you myself. For one, I've quit my job. With training and school work it got to be overwhelming. Second, just so we're clear I'm neither a 'weapon' nor do I need your assistance climbing up the ladder. I'm not attending the exam. And lastly, it's not just some petty crush. You refuse to accept him for who he is, but Shawn's a good person with a loving heart. He doesn't see me the way you do, a weapon. He accepts me for who I am."

David scowled and grabbed Cassidy by her arm, pinning her to the wall with one hand on her shoulder while his eyes stared into hers. "You're attending that exam, Cassidy, whether you like it or not!" He shouted. "And you're also to throw that boy to the dogs, tonight!"

"No," She pulled herself free from his grip and rushed back towards the dining room. He followed, still angry.

"Get back here, Cassidy!" He shouted. "We're not through talking about this."

"I'm tired of you thinking you can control me like some damn puppet. I want to do things on my own terms, not yours!" She said. "Why can't you just accept that? Everything was going fine until you got home! Let me live my life how I want to!"

While she spoke, or rather shouted at him, Evelyn jumped up from her seat in the dining room and confronted the two. "We have a guest in this house. Did that happen to slip both of your minds?" She whispered fiercely. "For Christ's sake you two, can't we have one night together without you two at each other's throat. Is that so much to ask?"

"Then why don't you try talking some sense into that stringent husband of yours!" Cassidy said as she maneuvered around her mother and headed back towards the dining room where Shawn was still seated.

"Sorry about that," Cassidy spoke softly. "As you can see we're not the perfect family. But I suppose every family has their quirks, huh?"

Shawn turned to Cassidy with a smile but it soon faded as his eyes landed on the large mark left on her pale skin. Cassidy quickly took notice and placed her hand over the mark. "It's nothing to be concerned over with, Shawn."

Shawn quickly pushed away from the table and approached his girlfriend. "Nothing to be concerned over with," He said furiously as he gently placed his hands on either side of her face, "Cass, he hit you!"

Cassidy gently grabbed both of his hands and lowered them down to his side. "I'm fine. I promise. This is nothing." She reassured as she placed a small kiss on his cheek. "How about we go get some fresh air?"

Shawn nodded silently. He was at a loss for words. Here she stood before him as if nothing was wrong as if nothing had happened, but he could clearly see the pained look in her face. She was horrible at hiding things, especially from him. He quickly grabbed his jacket off his chair and draped it over Cassidy's shoulders as they walked out the door into the cool night.

A/N: Don't forget to leave a review!


End file.
